Heartbeats
by Azova10
Summary: Baekhyun nekat jatuh dari atas gedung RS saat dirinya akan dioperasi untuk mengangkat tumor yang tumbuh di tenggorokannya. Namun dirinya selamat karena menimpa tubuh Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat di bawahnya. Baekhyun terpaksa berterima kasih meski ia tak suka pada Chanyeol. Kehidupan Baekhyun semakin menyebalkan saat sesosok hantu bernama Luhan muncul di kamarnya. CHANBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

Dugeun-dugeun –begitulah nadanya. Baekhyun selalu menyukai nada yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Mensyukuri arti nada itu setiap detiknya –setiap saat. Nada yang berasal dari dada sebelah kirinya menandakan bahwa dirinya hidup. Sebuah nada kehidupan. Namun, semuanya seolah tidak berarti lagi saat Tuhan mengambil hal yang paling Baekhyun sukai dalam hidupnya –pita suaranya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat turun dari sana!"

Langkah Baekhyun tak terhenti meski suara Baekbeom memaksanya untuk menghentikan aksi bodohnya, seolah pendengarannya rusak. Sambil menatap lurus, laki-laki manis itu masih melangkahkan kakinya di pinggir atap RS tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Di hadapannya saat ini terbentang langit biru dengan suasana kota yang riuh. Angin musim gugur berhembus menerpa wajah cantiknya, membuat rambutnya sedikit terayun. Meski angin itu terasa begitu menusuk bagi beberapa orang, itu tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun meskipun ia tidak suka dingin dan kenyataan bahwa ia hanya mengenakan piyama RS yang tipis. Angin musim gugur itu seolah menembus dirinya yang matanya hanya tertuju pada langit biru –menawarang jauh.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau sudah gila?! Cepat turun!" Baekbeom berteriak lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini bukan akhir dunia. Operasi itu tidak akan membunuhmu, kumohon turunlah!"

Suara Nyonya Byun dari ambang pintu atap RS berhasil membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Laki-laki pendek itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita paruh baya itu yang tengah menatapnya khawatir bercampur takut.

"Lalu apa bedanya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara nyaris seperti bisikan. "Aku bahkan sudah merasa mati sekarang." lanjutnya sarkastik dengan senyuman miris di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Apa kau tidak tahu kau–"

"Kumohon, Baekhyun-ah. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Eomma? Bukan hanya kau yang menderita disini, tapi kami juga sama sedihnya." Nyonya Byun memotong kata-kata Baekbeom, membuat hatinya terasa semakin pilu.

Tidak.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir mereka semua mengerti perasaannya. Suaranya adalah sumber kehidupannya. Jika suaranya hilang, maka kehidupannya sudah tak berarti apapun lagi. Jadi untuk apa terus hidup dan menjalani operasi? Toh ia akan tetap kehilangan suaranya.

"Maaf, Eomma..," ucapnya menggantung, "..tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa suaraku."

Pada saat yang sama, Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang, kemudian mulai terjatuh. Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar orang-orang berteriak menyerukan namanya. Di sela dirinya yang terjatuh itu, airmatanya terjatuh begitu saja di pipi Baekhyun –mengeluarkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya yang sudah ia tahan beberapa kurun waktu terakhir. Baekhyun tahu dia egois karena dengan seenaknya mengakhiri nyawanya meski ia tak tahu apakah hidupnya akan berakhir sampai disini atau tidak. Tuhan mungkin akan marah dan menghukumnya di alam sana nanti, namun Baekhyun tidak menyesal. Keputusannya sudah bulat dan ia siap kembali pada-Nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**HEARTBEATS**

**Chapter 1 **–** Miracle**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Jiyeon, Byun Baekbeom**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: FF ini adalah gabungan dari dua FF yang nggak jadi saya post karena ceritanya stuck. Sebenarnya FF ini terinspirasi dari komik dan film, tapi alurnya tetap ide saya. Disini, Sehun sama Jiyeon itu anak-anaknya Chanyeol, jadi marga mereka berubah jadi Park (Sehun aja sih sebenarnya). Ok, hope you like it and enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..hyun-ah.."

Baekhyun hafal suara itu. Itu suara Eomma-nya. Tapi yang ia bingungkan, kenapa dia bisa mendengar suaranya setelah ia melompat dari atap gedung RS? Apakah dirinya yang bunuh diri itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi?

"Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Nyonya Byun untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Baekhyun membuka perlahan matanya dan mengerjap pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Kali ini suara Baekbeom yang Baekhyun dengar.

Ah, sepertinya Baekhyun memang bermimpi tadi.

"Ya Tuhan, terima kasih. Kau masih hidup!" seru Nyonya Byun sambil memeluk anaknya erat, membuat laki-laki pendek itu sedikit mengerang karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa..yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau koma selama beberapa hari setelah terjun dari atap gedung. Aish, kau membuat semua orang panik, tahu?" omel Baekbeom. Meski intonasinya terdengar kesal, tapi wajahnya menyiratkan kelegaan.

"Ini semua adalah keajaiban. Yak, kau tahu tidak seberapa cemasnya Eomma?" Nyonya Byun mengomel sekarang. "Pokoknya jangan melakukan hal nekat seperti itu lagi. Kau hampir membuat Eomma kena serangan jantung!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyit bingung. Otaknya berpikir keras. Kalau dia benar-benar jatuh dari atap gedung, kenapa dia masih hidup? Atap RS itu benar-benar tinggi dan kemungkinannya untuk bisa selamat hampir tidak ada. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada yang tak mungkin, bukan? Bahkan mukjizat punya kejutannya sendiri.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada orang yang kau timpa. Berkatnya, kau masih bisa diselamatkan meski orang itu juga harus masuk RS sepertimu."

Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna karena ucapan Baekbeom. "Apa maksudmu?"

Nyonya Byun mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Kau terjatuh dari atap RS dan menimpa seorang pejalan kaki. Pria itu masuk RS, tapi keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja. Oh ya, setelah kau merasa baikan, kita harus menjenguknya dan berterima kasih padanya."

Dan detik itu pula, Baekhyun membenci orang yang –secara tidak langsung– telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa dan orang seperti apa dia, tapi Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu hal itu karena terima kasih untuknya, Baekhyun malah terselamatkan dari ajalnya yang seharusnya membawanya pada Sang Pencipta sekarang.

**###**

Setelah keajaiban itu, Nyonya Byun dan Baekbeom semakin ketat menjaga Baekhyun setiap detiknya. Mereka bilang mereka tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Tentu saja Baekhyun kesal karena kelakuan keluarganya. Kenapa malah jadi begini? Baekhyun malah lebih seperti di penjara daripada di RS.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Byun saat Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Beli kopi." sahut Baekhyun malas seraya pergi dari kamar rawatnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa semua orang jadi berlebihan begini padanya? Setiap kali Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, orang-orang pasti akan menanyainya mau kemana, seolah pertanyaan itu sudah diprogram khusus di otak orang-orang itu. Dan jujur, itu membuat Baekhyun lelah.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mesin minuman otomatis dan mengeluarkan beberapa recehan dari saku celananya. Setelah ia memasukkan beberapa koin, iapun segera memencet tombol untuk minuman yang ia inginkan. Namun karena keasyikan melamun, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau dia salah memencet tombol dan malah mendapatkan susu coklat.

"Aish, membuat mood tambah jelek saja." umpatnya pelan. Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk minum kopi.

Di saat Baekhyun hendak membuang susu itu, sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Kau tidak akan meminumnya?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria jangkung yang bicara di belakangnya tadi. Dia –dengan mata bulat dan ekspresinya yang kaget, menatap Baekhyun seolah ia telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah. "Ne." jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Diperhatikannya penampilan pria di hadapannya itu dari bawah ke atas. Tubuhnya tinggi, matanya bulat, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan telinganya agak lebar. Pria tinggi itu juga sepertinya pasien disini karena mengenakan piyama yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Karena aku salah pencet." jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Pria jangkung itu terlihat ragu-ragu saat akan bicara kembali, membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Ehm..anu..bolehkah itu untukku? Aku akan membelinya langsung darimu karena sudah tidak ada lagi di mesin itu."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengecek stok susu coklat disana dan pria jangkung itu benar, sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Baekhyun mengembalikan perhatiannya pada pria jangkung itu yang menatapnya dengan puppy-eyes-nya –yang dimana itu terlihat agak menggelikan di mata Baekhyun karena tinggi badan pria itu tidak cocok untuk mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu pada pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Well, pria jangkung benar-benar terlihat putus asa. Apa dia sebegitu inginnya meminum susu coklat itu?

"Kau boleh ambil kalau kau mau." Baekhyun berbaik hati.

"Sungguh?! Kalau begitu, ini." Pria jangkung itu memberikan uang padanya saat Baekhyun memberikan susu itu. Baekhyun menatapnya agak geli.

Astaga, pria ini bodoh atau apa? Aku'kan tidak minta uang padanya –batin Baekhyun.

"Tidak, simpan saja uangmu. Aku akan berikan susu ini padamu secara cuma-cuma."

"Ne? Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ne. Ambil saja."

Detik berikutnya, dia memamerkan senyuman lebarnya saat menerima susu coklat itu. Well, sepertinya dia benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Terima kasih. Anakku pasti senang~" serunya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat kaget karena ternyata susu coklat itu bukan untuk diminum si pria tinggi, melainkan seorang anak kecil. Baru beberapa langkah pria jangkung itu berjalan, badannya kembali berputar menghadap Baekhyun. "Nanti aku pasti akan membelikanmu kopi! Terima kasih ya susunya!"

Baekhyun sempat kaget karena ucapan pria jangkung itu, namun detik berikutnya Baekhyun terkekeh. Padahal Baekhyun tidak meminta apapun, tapi pria jangkung itu kukuh ingin membayarnya kembali. Dan lagi, Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa namanya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Apa mereka akan bertemu lagi? Pria jangkung itu benar-benar aneh di mata Baekhyun.

**###**

Nyonya Byun menatap serius Dokter Lee yang duduk di hadapannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, pria paruh baya itu memintanya untuk ke ruangannya karena ingin membicarakan keadaan anaknya dan disinilah mereka berada.

"Keadaan Baekhyun sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kita bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengoperasinya." ucap Dokter Lee.

"Sudah waktunya dioperasi?" Nyonya Byun agak terkejut.

"Ne. Jika kita menunggu terlalu lama, saya takut tumornya akan semakin menyebar." jelas Dokter Lee, membuat wanita paruh baya itu terdiam.

"Sebaiknya dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Nyonya Byun tahu akan lebih baik jika operasinya dilaksanakan lebih cepat, tapi mengingat reaksi anaknya dulu, membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk memaksanya ikut operasi lagi. Wanita itu takut Baekhyun akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Yang kemarin itu adalah suatu keajaiban, tidak banyak yang bisa selamat dari tingginya gedung RS ini. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi lagi, entah bagaimana nasib anaknya itu.

"Sedang apa Eomma disini?"

Kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Nyonya Byun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya kini.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah beli kopi yang kau inginkan?" Nyonya Byun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak mood minum kopi. Eomma sudah makan? Ayo kita makan." ajak Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Merekapun berjalan menuju kamar inap Baekhyun.

"_Lebih cepat, lebih baik."_

Ucapan Dokter Lee kembali teringat dalam benaknya. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk memberitahukan Baekhyun tentang operasi itu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya ia memberitahunya?

"Baekhyun-ah." Nyonya Byun memanggil anaknya. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan deheman karena masih sibuk dengan makanan yang dibawakan suster tadi.

"_Jika kita menunggu terlalu lama, saya takut tumornya akan semakin menyebar."_

Nyonya Byun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia berniat untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Baekhyun sekarang. Dia harus memberitahunya sekarang. Ini juga demi keselamatan anaknya. Ya, demi kesembuhannya.

"Tadi–"

Pintu kamar inap Baekhyun dibuka seseorang dari luar, memotong ucapan Nyonya Byun. Dari ambang pintu, muncul sosok Baekbeom dengan seorang pria tinggi di belakangnya. Nyonya Byun mengernyit, kemudian memicingkan matanya karena sosok pria tinggi di belakang anaknya begitu tidak asing. Saat pria tinggi itu berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya, matanya sontak terbelalak. Itu adalah pria yang telah menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari maut. Dengan cepat, Nyonya Byun bangkit dari duduknya –hendak menyapa pria tampan nan tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Nyonya Byun ramah sekaligus agak kaget.

Pria tinggi yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum manis. "Ne, saya sudah jauh lebih baik."

Suara bass yang tidak asing berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari makanan di hadapannya. Matanya menatap orang asing yang baru masuk kamar inapnya. Mulutnya agak terbuka dan matanya sempat terbelalak saat melihat pria jangkung yang ia temui tadi, kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, keluarganya kenal dengan pria jangkung itu.

"Kau?" Suara Baekhyun menolehkan kepala tiga orang itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Kalian saling mengenal?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan alis bertautan.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun. "Baek, ini adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu itu. Namanya Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sontak melotot mendengar penuturan Eomma-nya. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum padanya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di depan Baekhyun. "Hai, kita bertemu lagi." ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap geram Chanyeol. "Pergi." Ucapan itu berhasil membuat ketiga orang disana terkesiap. "Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku." tandas Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Nyonya Byun sontak memekik, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia malah membuang wajahnya, tak sudi menatap orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Nyonya Byun menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak enak hati. "Ah, m–maaf, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya padahal kau sudah–"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Byun." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Nyonya Byun. Senyuman simpul terkembang di sudut bibirnya. Matanya kini menatap Baekhyun yang berbaring dengan memunggunginya. "Saya akan datang lagi nanti."

"A–aku benar-benar minta maaf, Chanyeol-ssi." Nyonya Byun membungkuk dalam-dalam. Matanya beralih ke anak sulungnya. "Baekbeom, tolong antarkan kembali Chanyeol ke ruang inapnya."

"Tidak usah, Nyonya Byun. Saya bisa sendiri, lagipula keadaan saya sudah lebih baik sekarang." Chanyeol menolak sopan.

"Begitukah? Sekali lagi, maafkan atas sikap anakku yang tidak sopan." Nyonya Byun lagi-lagi membungkuk dalam, membuat Chanyeol ikut tidak enak hati.

"Sungguh, tak apa. Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, saya pamit." Chanyeol membungkuk pelan pada Nyonya Byun.

"Biar kuantar keluar." Baekbeom menawarkan diri.

Begitu pintu kamar inap Baekhyun ditutup –meninggalkan Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun di dalamnya, Nyonya Byun dengan cepat mencubit pinggang Baekhyun, membuatnya meringis.

"Eomma!" Baekhyun protes seraya mengusap pinggangnya yang agak berdenyut.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Byun Baekhyun?! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun! Apa itu sikap yang benar pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu?!"

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya. Jadi, untuk apa aku beramah-tamah pada orang itu?" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Nyonya Byun mulai kesal pada anaknya, tapi Baekhyun bersikap tidak acuh. Dihembuskannya napas panjang, kemudian menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus minta maaf padanya dan berterima kasih padanya. Dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu sampai dirinya ikut dirawat di RS, kau harus tahu itu."

"Aku tidak peduli." desis Baekhyun seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak ma–auuuw! Eomma, ini sakit! Aku belum sembuh benar!" Baekhyun protes lagi karena Nyonya Byun mencubit pinggangnya jauh lebih keras.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena masih bisa hidup. Rasa sakit di pinggangmu benar-benar tidak sepadan dengan sikap tidak sopanmu barusan. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus minta maaf padanya nanti!" Nyonya Byun bersikeras.

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menolak dengan tegas.

Nyonya menatap tajam anaknya yang menantangnya. Dilipatkannya kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian berbicara, "Kalau tidak, aku akan bakar seluruh komikmu."

Baekhyun sontak melotot karena ancaman itu. "Eomma, kau tidak–"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Byun Baekhyun." Nyonya Byun memotong ucapannya, seolah bisa membaca apa yang hendak dilontarkan Baekhyun. "Minta maaf, kemudian berterima kasih pada Park Chanyeol atau semua komikmu menjadi abu begitu kau pulang ke rumah."

Nyonya Byun-pun keluar dari kamar itu seraya membanting pintunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menggeram frustasi karena Eomma-nya selalu saja mengancamnya akan membakar koleksi komiknya saat ia menentang keinginannya. Rambut berwarna coklat itu diacak-acak saking kesalnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dunia tidak akan kiamat meski aku bersikap tidak sopan pada Park Chanyeol, Eomma!" gerutunya.

Ya, tapi dunia juga tidak akan kiamat meski koleksi komiknya dibakar habis. Mungkin hanya dunianya sendiri yang kiamat.

**###**

Setelah berdebat dengan Eomma-nya –untuk yang kedua kalinya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena negosiasi antara dirinya dengan Nyonya Byun hanya mencapai kesepakatan dimana Nyonya Byun tidak akan membakar koleksi komiknya kalau Baekhyun mau minta maaf dan berterima kasih pada Park Chanyeol sekarang juga. Jadi, disinilah ia berada –di depan kamar inap nomor 25. Wajahnya itu berusaha untuk tidak ditekuk meski terkesan dipaksakan. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar seseorang menyahut dari dalam, tapi anehnya, yang menyahut adalah suara anak kecil.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan polosnya. "Ada perlu apa, Ahjussi?"

"Uh..apa ini kamar inap Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Ya." Anak kecil itu menatap Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas. "Apa kau teman Abeoji-ku?"

"Hah? Bukan. Aku bukan temannya." Baekhyun menyangkal cepat.

Anak kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya –pertanda bingung. "Lalu, ada perlu apa dengan Abeoji?"

"Ah, itu..aku–"

"Siapa itu, Sehun-ah?" Suara bass dari dalam menginterupsi ucapan Baekhyun. Laki-laki pendek itu menoleh ke dalam sedikit dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan mendekati anaknya. Matanya beralih pada sosok di hadapan anaknya. "Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya. Mendadak keadaan jadi canggung baginya. "I–itu..anu..aku hanya mau minta maaf karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan padamu."

Chanyeol sempat kaget mendengarnya, tapi dengan cepat ia menetralkan kembali ekspresinya. "Masuklah dulu."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan seraya masuk ke dalam kamar inap Chanyeol. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa setelah Chanyeol mempersilakannya duduk. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap sekeliling kamar itu yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar inapnya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria jangkung itu. "Um..itu..aku hanya datang untuk minta maaf karena sikapku dan..," Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah, seolah kalimat berikutnya benar-benar sulit diucapkan, "Terima kasih..telah menyelamatkanku." cicit Baekhyun seraya menunduk.

Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut kini. Dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan datang ke kamar inap dan meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih padanya, padahal baru kemarin laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengusirnya dari kamar inapnya.

"Itu saja. Aku pamit." Baekhyun segera bangkit duduknya. Ia hendak pergi, tapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. "Ada apa?"

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan membelikanmu kopi. Aku sudah janji'kan?"

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba pria jangkung itu malah mentraktirnya minum kopi?

"Tidak usah, aku–"

"Ayolah. Aku juga sedang bosan disini karena anakku ini malah sibuk dengan buku bergambarnya." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus puncak kepala anak kecil dalam pangkuannya. "Um..bagaimana kalau begini saja, temani aku disini sambil minum kopi dan kita anggap semuanya impas?"

Baekhyun nampak ragu awalnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi ia duduki. "Baiklah."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang sempurna. Diapun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil beberapa uang di nakas samping ranjangnya. "Aku akan segera kembali. Kau tidak keberatan'kan menunggu sebentar? Sehun akan menemanimu disini."

Baekhyun menoleh pada anak kecil yang Chanyeol panggil Sehun, kemudian menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol. "Tentu."

"Bagus. Kau ingin kopi hitam atau apa?"

"Apa saja, asal jangan kopi hitam."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, kemudian menoleh pada Sehun. "Sehun-ah, kau disini bersama Byun Ahjussi ya? Abeoji segera kembali."

Sehun kecil hanya mengangguk meresponnya. Diusapnya puncak kepala Sehun, kemudian Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar inapnya. Begitu sosok Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun menempatkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kupikir Ahjussi bukan teman Abeoji, tapi ternyata memang temannya ya?"

"Aku bukan temannya, hanya kenalannya." Baekhyun mengklarifikasi.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa bedanya? Abeoji tidak akan membelikan kopi pada orang yang bukan temannya."

Baekhyun tidak meresponnya. Dia hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya, apapun asal tidak meladeni Sehun. Bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak suka anak kecil, dia justru sangat menyukai mereka. Menurut Baekhyun, anak kecil itu sangat manis dan lucu. Tapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Anak kecil di hadapannya ini adalah anak dari orang yang tidak ingin ia temui, jadi sebisa mungkin Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu akrab dengannya.

"Ahjussi sakit apa?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Tumor tenggorokan." sahut Baekhyun tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Benarkah? Abeoji bilang tumor itu penyakit yang menyakitkan. Apa Ahjussi merasa kesakitan?"

"Biasa saja."

"Sungguh? Woah~ berarti Ahjussi orang yang kuat ya? Aku jadi ingin seperti Ahjussi deh!"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Ada apa dengan anak kecil ini? Aneh sekali –pikir Baekhyun.

Tak lama, pintu kamar inap itu terbuka dan menampakkan Chanyeol yang kembali dengan dua kaleng kopi di tangannya. Disimpannya satu kaleng kopi di depan Baekhyun. "Ini. Rasa capuccino, kuharap kau suka."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun mengambil kopi itu dan meminumnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

"Biasa saja." sahut Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sesaat. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang terluka setelah aku menimpamu?"

"Hanya patah tulang di punggung dan benjol di kepala." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat menunjukkan benjolan di kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja'kan? Maksudku, kau pasti kuat sampai bisa selamat setelah melompat dari atap gedung RS."

"Ya, terima kasih untukmu." ucap Baekhyun sarkastis seraya menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Ah, m–maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyindirmu atau apapun." Chanyeol agak tergagap karena ucapannya barusan.

Baekhyun memicing curiga pada Chanyeol. "Kau tidak benar-benar berniat menyelamatkan nyawaku'kan? Maksudku, orang bodoh mana yang mau berdiri dan membiarkan dirinya tertimpa orang yang melompat dari atas gedung?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada –menepis kuat pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat setelah pulang menjenguk temanku yang sedang dirawat disini."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Well, setidaknya kejadian itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

"Kenapa Ahjussi melompat dari atas gedung? Ahjussi tidak takut?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat dua orang dewasa itu menoleh padanya.

"S–Sehun, kau tidak boleh bertanya hal seperti itu pada–"

"Tidak apa." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol, kemudian menatap Sehun. "Ahjussi hanya sedikit bosan, jadi Ahjussi melompat dari atas gedung."

"Bosan? Kenapa bosan? Apa Ahjussi tidak takut saat melompat? Gedung ini tinggi sekali lho!" seru Sehun. Entah kenapa itu membuat Baekhyun geli.

"Anehnya, tidak. Aku tidak takut."

"Sungguh? Apa aku boleh melompat juga kalau sedang bosan?"

"Sehun!" Chanyeol cepat-cepat menegur anaknya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu, oke? Lihat? Abeoji-mu sampai ketakutan begitu." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedikit panik tadi. Dielusnya kepala Sehun lembut oleh Baekhyun. "Ahjussi bukan bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan, tapi bosan karena terus menerus takut tumor di tenggorokanku akan dikeluarkan." ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjuk lehernya.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kalau dikeluarkan, Ahjussi bisa sembuh? Ahjussi tidak mau sembuh ya?"

"Hm..bagaimana ya? Aku sayang sekali sih pada suaraku ini. Kalau tumornya dikeluarkan, mungkin kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. Dia memang tahu dari Nyonya Byun bahwa Baekhyun memiliki tumor di pita suaranya dan bersikeras menolak untuk dioperasi, tapi alasan di balik sifat keras kepala Baekhyun itu Chanyeol baru mengetahuinya.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya –turut sedih karena ucapan Baekhyun. "Pasti menyebalkan tidak bisa bicara lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Sehun gemas. "Berjanjilah pada Ahjussi, kau tidak akan melompat dari atas gedung karena kau ini sehat sekali, arasseo?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap seraya meletakkan tangannya di dada, seolah membuat sumpah. "Sehun janji!"

Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi tembam Sehun. "Anak pintar~" Matanya kini beralih pada Chanyeol. "Dia anak yang manis. Anakmu satu-satunya?"

"Ne? Ah, tidak. Dia memiliki seorang Noona, sebentar lagi dia datang."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Istrimu tidak datang kemari?"

Chanyeol terkesiap karena pertanyaan itu. Dia hendak menjawabnya, tapi Sehun menyelanya, "Appa sudah pergi ke Surga, Ahjussi."

Baekhyun sempat terkejut mendengarnya. Yang pertama, terkejut karena ternyata istri –atau 'suami'nya– sudah meninggal. Dan yang kedua, terkejut karena pria tampan itu gay, sama sepertinya. Matanya beralih pada Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum miris. "M–maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa. Itu sudah berlalu kok." Chanyeol menyesap kopinya –sekedar menghilangkan dahaga yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Hening sejenak.

Kamar itu terlihat tenang sampai seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu. Seorang gadis muda yang cantik berambut hitam sebahu muncul dari balik pintu. Tatapannya datar pada awalnya, namun kemudian sempat kaget saat melihat sosok Baekhyun disana. Gadis itu sempat berhenti melangkah dan terus menatap Baekhyun dari tempatnya. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu, hanya melemparkan senyum simpul pada gadis itu. Namun, ia cukup kaget saat tatapan gadis itu berubah tajam.

"Kau yang bunuh diri dan jatuh menimpa Abeoji-ku itu'kan?"

Chanyeol kaget karena ucapan anak sulungnya yang terdengar menuduh. Dengan cepat, ia menarik lengan Jiyeon –gadis cantik itu– untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Maafkan dia, Baekhyun-ssi. Ucapannya terkadang ketus."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga terkadang seperti itu." Baekhyun menatap Jiyeon yang masih menatapnya tidak suka. "Aku juga pasti marah sekali pada orang yang sudah membuat keluargaku terluka hanya karena kesalahan orang yang bahkan tak kukenal sama sekali. Itu reaksi yang normal."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Um..ini putriku –Park Jiyeon. Kenalkan dirimu cepat." Chanyeol sedikit berbisik pada Jiyeon di ujung kalimatnya.

Jiyeon masih menatap Baekhyun tajam, tapi kemudian kepalanya menunduk sedikit. "Aku Park Jiyeon."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Byun Baekhyun."

**###**

Baekhyun hendak buang air kecil di toilet dalam kamar inapnya saat langkahnya terhenti karena sosok tembus pandang di depan pintu toilet. Sosok itu sedang berjongkong sambil memainkan jarinya di atas lantai –menggambar sesuatu. Karena merasa terganggu, Baekhyun menyimpan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya seraya menatap sosok pria tembus pandang itu.

"Yak, menyingkir dari sana. Kau mengganggu." ucap Baekhyun, tapi sosok tembus pandang itu tidak bergeming. Itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Yak, kau tidak mendengarku? Kubilang minggir."

Sadar akan suara di hadapannya seolah bicara padanya, kepala pria tembus pandang itu mendongak dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. _**"Kau..,"**_ ucapnya menggantung, _**"..bicara padaku?"**_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Siapa lagi yang ada di ruangan ini selain aku dan kau, hah?"

Sosok tembus pandang itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga. _**"KAU BISA MELIHATKU?!"**_

**TBC**

**Sekian chapter 1! Saya gak tahu apa orang masih bisa hidup meski dia nimpa orang pas mau loncat dari gedung, tapi gak ada yang gak mungkin'kan?**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Kau..,"**_ ucap sosok tembus pandang itu menggantung, _**"..bicara padaku?"**_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Siapa lagi yang ada di ruangan ini selain aku dan kau, hah?"

Sosok tembus pandang itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga. _**"KAU BISA MELIHATKU?!"**_

Baekhyun menutup telinganya karena pekikan sosok di hadapannya. Ditatapnya sosok itu kesal. "Ya, aku bisa melihat dan mendengarmu. Bisakah kau tidak sebeboh itu?"

Raut wajah sosok tembus pandang itu langsung berbinar seketika, kemudian terbang kesana-kemari seperti hantu gila. _**"Akhirnyaaaaaaaa~ seseorang bisa melihatku!"**_ serunya heboh.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah hantu itu. Ya, Baekhyun bisa melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa dilihat orang biasa. Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan ini sejak ia masih kecil dan dia sering berinteraksi dengan mereka –baik itu untuk menolong mereka atau sekedar mendengar keluh kesah mereka. Well, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka begitu saja. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun iba melihat mereka yang masih tinggal disini karena hal penting yang belum sempat mereka selesaikan semasa mereka hidup. Baekhyun sempat berpikir, apakah dirinya juga akan seperti mereka kalau dia mati saat bunuh diri waktu itu? Lalu kepada siapa dia harus meminta tolong agar arwahnya bisa pergi ke nirwana?

"_**Hey, hey, kau benar-benar bisa melihatku'kan?"**_ Sosok tembus pandang itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Baekhyun saat ia sedang buang air kecil.

"YAK! Jangan mengagetkanku! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi?!" Baekhyun protes seraya memegang jantungnya yang hampir copot. Mata hantu itu beralih pada kemaluan Baekhyun, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" tanyanya seraya memakai kembali celananya.

"_**Milik kita sama besar."**_

What. The. Hell.

Baru sekarang Baekhyun bertemu hantu yang membandingkan kejantanannya dengan miliknya.

"HANTU MESUM!"

BLAM! –Baekhyun membanting pintu toilet kasar dan meninggalkan sosok tembus pandang itu yang memandangnya bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**HEARTBEATS**

**Chapter 2 **–** Beautiful Ghost**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Jiyeon, Byun Baekbeom**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Oke, ada reader yang nanya umur BaekYeol berapa, jawabannya 35 tahun (mereka tetep seumuran ya). Umur Sehun 7 tahun dan Jiyeon 17 tahun. Chanyeol nikah pas umur 25 tahun dan Baek belom nikah. Jiyeon diadopsi saat umur 7 tahun dan Sehun diadopsi tiga tahun kemudian saat ia masih bayi. Chapter kedua ini mulai mengikutsertakan kisah Luhan, tapi masih belum jelas kisahnya. Hubungan ChanBaek udah mulai mendingan daripada di chap sebelumnya, so cekidots!**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap jengkel sosok tembus pandang yang menatapnya penuh minat itu. Hantu itu terus menerus mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun ia melangkah dan itu mulai membuat Baekhyun jengah.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"_**Tidak ada~"**_ sahutnya dengan aegyo yang aneh.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu, pergilah. Kau menggangguku."

"_**Hoeeee~ kenapa? Aku'kan tidak melakukan apapun."**_ Hantu itu merajuk.

Baekhyun menatap sosok itu dari bawah ke atas. Memang hantu itu tidak merepotkannya, meski membuatnya risih sampai sekarang karena diikuti terus menerus. Dan kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, hantu di hadapannya tidak seperti hantu yang biasa Baekhyun temui –kebanyakan dari mereka berwajah menyeramkan dan suram. Hantu ini malah cantik seperti perempuan dan memancarkan aura ceria.

"_**Kenalkan~ aku Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu~"**_ ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan salamnya. "Mau apa kau di tempatku?" tanyanya penuh kecurigaan.

Hantu cantik itu juga malah tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan malah berkeliling sendiri di kamar inapnya. _**"Kau seharusnya menyimpan bunga disini. Kamarmu benar-benar bau obat."**_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Itu karena ini adalah RS."

"_**Justru karena ini RS, kau seharusnya membuatnya tidak seperti RS."**_

Baekhyun mendengus kali ini. "Yak, aku tanya sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"_**Seperti yang kau ketahui, semua hantu yang masih di bumi itu memiliki tujuan khusus sebelum pergi ke nirwana."**_ sahut Luhan.

"Dan apa tujuanmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"_**Menemukan seseorang."**_

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Siapa?"

Hantu cantik itu berbalik dan mendekati wajah Baekhyun. _**"Hantu juga punya privasi, kau tahu?"**_

Baekhyun menatap hantu itu datar seraya melihat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lalu kenapa kau malah datang ke tempatku?"

"_**Aku sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menemukannya, jadi aku main-main dulu di sekitar sini."**_

Apa? Main-main? Dia kurang kerjaan atau apa? –batin Baekhyun.

"Tolong keluar dari kamar inapku." Baekhyun mengusirnya.

"_**Ne?! Aku'kan baru saja masuk, kenapa kau malah mengusirku?"**_ Luhan merajuk.

"Kalau mau main-main, kau bisa lakukan dimana saja selain disini'kan? Sekarang, pergilah."

"_**Kumohon~ izinkan aku tinggal disini untuk sementara. Setelah aku meninggal, aku tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak bicara~"**_ Luhan memohon dengan sangat sampai mengeluarkan puppy-eyes-nya pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, carilah hantu lain yang bisa diajak bicara. Aku sedang sibuk."

"_**Kau tidak terlihat sibuk. Oh ayolah, aku tidak akan lama kok! Izinkan aku tinggal disini ya? Ya? Yaaaa?"**_

Ugh.

Baekhyun benci saat seseorang –bahkan hantu– memohon seperti itu padanya.

"Ck, arasseo! Kau boleh tinggal disini." Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Luhan berteriak kegirangan. Baekhyun menutup kembali telinganya karena suara Luhan yang melengking itu. "Tapi kalau orang yang kau cari sudah kau temukan, kau harus pergi dari sini ya!" Luhan mengangguk semangat.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun sedikit geli melihat hantu ini. Baru kali ini ia melihat hantu seceria Luhan. Well, semoga ia tidak menyesali keputusannya itu.

**###**

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di atas kasurnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Ini sudah siang dan keluarganya belum menjenguknya. Nyonya Byun sedang sibuk dengan restorannya yang ia kelola beberapa tahun terakhir, sedangkan Baekbeom sedang sibuk bekerja sebagai wartawan. Baekhyun mulai bosan. Dia sudah mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan bermain game di ponselnya dan menonton TV, tapi tetap saja ia masih bosan. Mata sipitnya melirik jendela kamar inapnya. Langit begitu cerah hari ini. Benar-benar hari yang indah untuk jalan-jalan di luar, tapi Baekhyun juga tidak suka kalau harus jalan-jalan sendirian.

"Membosankan. Tidak bisa fokus." gumamnya.

"_**Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di luar?"**_

Baekhyun menoleh pada hantu cantik yang baru muncul di belakangnya. Ini sudah hari ketiga Luhan tinggal di kamar inapnya. "Jalan-jalan bersama hantu sama saja dengan jalan-jalan sendiri."

Luhan cemberut. _**"Aku bukan hantu yang membosankan kok!"**_

"Sama saja. Aku pasti dikira orang gila kalau bicara denganmu di depan umum."

"_**Ah, benar juga."**_ Luhan mengakui.

Hening.

Baekhyun masih memandang keluar jendela sambil merasakan angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya. Baekhyun memang tidak suka dingin, tapi musim gugur selalu menjadi musim kesukaannya karena cuaca masih belum terlalu dingin dan juga tidak terlalu panas. Biasanya di musim gugur seperti ini, Baekhyun akan jalan-jalan di taman sambil mencari inspirasi untuk membuat lagu. Ya, Baekhyun adalah seorang penulis lagu. Dia selalu mendapatkan ide membuat lagu saat ia sedang rileks, seperti jalan-jalan di taman bersama orang yang ia sayangi. Terkadang Baekhyun jalan-jalan bersama Hyung atau Eomma-nya. Sambil jalan-jalan, mereka akan menyempatkan diri membeli makanan ringan di pinggir jalan. Ah, Baekhyun merindukan saat-saat itu. Tubuhnya pasca ia melompat dari atas gedung RS membuatnya tidak boleh banyak beraktivitas.

"_**Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan dengan pria tampan waktu itu?"**_ Luhan bersuara kembali.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan alis bertautan. "Siapa?"

"_**Park Chanyeol? Dia tampan ya?"**_ goda Luhan dengan alis naik-turun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Malas. Kau saja yang pergi dengannya."

Baekhyun berpikir kenapa hantu cantik itu suka memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar Baekhyun, dimulai dari keluarganya sampai keluarga Park.

"_**Kalau dia bisa melihat atau mendengarku, aku akan lebih suka bersamanya daripada bersamamu."**_ celetuk Luhan, membuat Baekhyun mendelik padanya. Luhan hanya terkekeh sambil melayangkan tanda damai dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. _**"Hey, aku serius. Dia sepertinya pria yang baik, kau tidak tertarik padanya?"**_

"Daripada mengurusiku, lebih baik kau mencari orang yang kau cari itu."

"_**Masih belum ketemu."**_

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan yang menunduk lesu. "Seperti apa orang yang kau cari itu?"

"_**Rahasia~"**_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena jawaban Luhan. Hantu kok main rahasia-rahasiaan? –pikir Baekhyun.

"Paling-paling kekasihmu." celetuk Baekhyun –asal tebak.

"_**Bhuuu! Bukan tahu!"**_ Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. _**"Daripada mengurusiku, lebih baik kau jalan-jalan sana. Berada di kamar dengan bau obat itu lama-lama pengap, tahu!"**_

"Kalau begitu, keluar sana. Aku merasa biasa saja dengan bau kamar ini."

"_**Kau harus menyimpan bunga disini, mawar pasti bagus!"**_ seru Luhan bersemangat.

"Aku tidak suka bunga, terlalu feminin."

"_**Yak, menyukai bunga bukan berarti feminin, oke? Itu artinya kau cinta alam."**_ Luhan membela diri.

"Apa itu istilah yang lebih halus dari kata 'feminin'?" cibir Baekhyun.

"_**Anggap saja begitu." **_Luhan mengedikkan bahunya cuek, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. _**"Ayo kita keluar~ kau bisa ajak Park Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya. Lebih ramai, lebih seru!"**_

Baekhyun benar-benar jengah dengan suara Luhan yang merengek terus menerus. Dia penasaran berapa umur hantu cantik itu, kenapa sikapnya seperti murid SMA yang labil?

"_**Byun Baek~ ayolah! Kita jalan-jalan di taman!"**_ Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya –membuat aegyo.

"Kalau aku jalan-jalan sekarang, kau akan hentikan aegyo anehmu itu?" cibir Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah." Setelah menghela napas kasar, Baekhyun-pun beranjak mendekati pintu kamar inapnya.

Baekhyun-pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar taman RS yang juga dipenuhi beberapa pasien dan pengunjung RS. Dia jalan-jalan dengan Luhan. Hantu cantik itu nampak senang dan malah terbang kesana-kemari seraya bersorak heboh. Sungguh, hantu yang aneh –pikir Baekhyun.

"Byun Ahjussi?" Suara anak kecil dari arah kanannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Itu Sehun dengan Jiyeon.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun. "Kau datang untuk menjenguk Abeoji-mu?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun membawa sebuket bunga mawar berwarna kuning dan putih di tangannya.

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Tadi aku dan Jiyeon Noona membeli bunga untuk Abeoji, ah tunggu sebentar." Sehun mengambil dua tangkai bunga mawar kuning dan putih di tangannya, kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Untuk Ahjussi."

"Untukku?" Baekhyun menerima dua mawar itu dengan mimik bingung.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Ne, semoga Ahjussi cepat sembuh ya~"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, kemudian mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sehun. "Terima kasih, Sehun-ah~"

"Ayo, Sehun. Abeoji pasti sudah menunggu kita." Jiyeon menginterupsi atmosfer hangat itu. Sehun yang ditarik tangannya oleh Jiyeon hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Noona-nya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya padanya. Sehun sempat balas melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya memasuki gedung RS.

"_**Bunga yang cantik~"**_ ujar Luhan yang melayang di samping Baekhyun –menatap ke arah dua mawar dengan warna berbeda di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut menatap mawar-mawar itu.

"Putih dan kuning. Paduan yang aneh." gumam Baekhyun.

"_**Tapi tetap cantik~"**_ Luhan menimpali.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Dipikir-pikir, Luhan ada benarnya. "Ya, cantik."

"_**Sepertinya anak kecil tadi menyukaimu."**_

"Sepertinya begitu."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi ingin menjenguk Chanyeol. Dia ingin tahu keadaannya karena sudah tiga hari ini mereka tidak bertemu, sama-sama sibuk dengan terapi dan pengobatan mereka. Yah meskipun ia tidak suka pada Chanyeol dan Jiyeon, tapi dia menyukai Sehun. Apalagi tadi Sehun memberinya bunga dan mendoakan kesembuhannya. Baekhyun jadi tergerak untuk menengok Chanyeol di kamar inapnya.

**###**

Entah ini sudah menit ke-berapa semenjak Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar inap Chanyeol. Dia ingin mengetuk, tapi tiba-tiba kepikiran dengan apa yang harus ia bicarakan nanti di dalam. Entah kenapa Baekhyun gugup, padahal ini hanya menengok kenalannya saja.

Gugup. Ha.

Benar-benar bukan gaya Baekhyun.

"_**Demi Tuhan, Byun Baek! Ketuk saja pintunya!"**_ Luhan mulai tidak sabaran. Namun dua detik berikutnya, Luhan terperanjat, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya aneh. _**"Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu?!"**_

"Tidak, bodoh! Aku tahu caranya!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak pada hantu cantik itu.

CKLEK –pintu dibuka seseorang dari dalam kamar inap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Suara bass Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kaku pada si pemilik suara. Di hadapannya, sudah berdiri Chanyeol dan kedua anaknya. "H–hai.." sapanya kikuk.

"Hey, kami baru mau menengokmu. Sehun merengek ingin menengokmu." Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun yang tersenyum lebar padanya, kemudian beralih kembali pada Chanyeol. "Oh ya, ada apa? Tumben kau di depan kamar inapku?"

"Uh..itu..aku tadinya ingin menengokmu karena ini sudah tiga hari, jadi yah.." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol terdengar senang. "Kalau begitu, masuklah. Kita bicara di kamarku saja."

Baekhyun-pun masuk ke dalam kamar inap Chanyeol dan diikuti Luhan yang melayang di belakangnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada buket mawar kuning dan putih dalam vas bunga di nakas samping ranjang Chanyeol. "Aku juga dapat mawar kuning dan putih dari Sehun tadi."

Chanyeol melirik bunga-bunga itu sesaat. "Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah jauh lebih baik?" Chanyeol mengajukan topik pembicaraan baru.

"Uh..ya, aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik. Semakin baik karena anak-anakku sering menengokku." sahut Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulusnya, membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Beberapa hari lagi aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini."

Senyuman di bibir Baekhyun memudar, berubah dengan ekspresi kaget. "Sungguh? Itu hebat." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Aku iri."

Menyadari Chanyeol salah bicara lagi, itu membuatnya gelagapan karena merasa bersalah. "Ah, itu..maksudku kami akan tetap menjengukmu walaupun aku sudah keluar dari sini, iya'kan, anak-anak?"

"Betul itu!" Sehun menyahut semangat.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapan Jiyeon berhasil membuat ketiga orang itu menatapnya. "Untuk apa aku menjenguk orang yang sudah mencelakai keluargaku?"

"Park Jiyeon!" Chanyeol menegur.

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol-ssi. Jiyeon tidak perlu menjengukku kalau memang tidak mau." Baekhyun membela Jiyeon. Matanya menatap mata Jiyeon. "Sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu akan berakhir buruk'kan?"

Jiyeon yang kesal karena Baekhyun berhasil membalas kata-katanya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Park Jiyeon, kau mau kemana?!" seru Chanyeol.

"Pulang!" Jiyeon menyahut tanpa menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menoleh. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena tingkah putrinya itu.

"Maafkan dia ya? Dia itu sebenarnya anak yang manis. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut urusan keluarga, dia jadi sensitif." Chanyeol merasa tidak enak hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku mengerti kok."

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa penasaran dengan gadis cantik itu. Dan entah kenapa, sikapnya itu mirip sekali dengannya. Dia ingat dirinya begitu membenci wanita yang menyampakkan Hyung-nya, dia juga membenci dokter yang gagal mengoperasi Tuan Byun saat pria itu sakit jantung. Baekhyun juga begitu sensitif jika ini semua sudah menyangkut keluarganya. Baekhyun tidak akan ragu-ragu membenci seseorang yang sudah membuat keluarganya tersakiti, sama seperti sosok Jiyeon yang membencinya karena sudah membuat tulang belakang Chanyeol patah. Mendadak Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Pria itu selalu tersenyum meski Baekhyun bersikap ketus padanya. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri tidak ada niatan berada di tempat yang salah saat Baekhyun hendak bunuh diri, tapi dia malah menyalahkan Chanyeol dan sempat bersikap kasar padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun menunduk lemas. "Gara-gara aku, kau mengalami cedera dan bahkan harus dirawat di RS."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta maaf? Kau'kan sudah melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu." Chanyeol agak bingung.

"Tetap saja aku masih merasa bersalah padamu. Karena itu, maafkan aku." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Hey, hey, tidak usah melakukan itu! Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh hari." Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau masih hidup, jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, oke? Kita sudah impas, ingat?"

Baekhyun tertegun karena ucapan Chanyeol itu. Perlahan, ia mengangguk pelan dan ikut tersenyum bersama Chanyeol. Luhan sendiri yang menyaksikan kejadian itu ikut tersenyum, merasa bangga pada Baekhyun yang mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Ahjussi jangan lompat-lompat dari gedung lagi ya? Abeoji bilang itu berbahaya. Kalau Ahjussi merasa bosan, main dengan Sehun saja. Sehun akan temani Ahjussi bermain sepuasnya." ujar Sehun dengan mimik serius yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu manis di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Sehun. "Arasseo. Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

"Abeoji juga akan menemani Ahjussi sampai Ahjussi tidak merasa bosan lagi, iya'kan, Abeoji?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap menanggapi pertanyaan anak bungsunya. "Oh ya, Abeoji suka sekali pada Ahjussi. Abeoji bilang Ahjussi cantik~"

"Y–yak, Sehun-ah, kau ini bicara apa?!" Chanyeol agak panik karena Sehun malah membocorkan rahasia kecil mereka. Pipinya agak memerah, kemudian menatap Baekhyun kikuk –yang menatapnya setengah tak percaya. "I–itu hanya ucapan anak kecil, tidak perlu dianggap serius ya?"

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun jadi geli sendiri melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang salah tingkah sambil membekap mulut kecil Sehun. Tanpa ia sadari, Baekhyun malah tertawa. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan sempat terkejut melihat Baekhyun tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihatnya tertawa begitu. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, itu membuat hati mereka hangat. Baekhyun yang tertawa terlihat lebih cantik dan bersinar, dan itu lebih cocok untuknya dibandingkan sikap ketus yang selama ini ia perlihatkan.

**###**

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu dan Chanyeol sudah keluar dari RS, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun hanya akan keluar saat ia sudah menjalankan operasi yang entah kapan akan ia laksanakan. Sosok hantu cantik di kamar Baekhyun juga masih berada disana, menemani pria bermata sipit itu saat ia sedang bosan. Namun Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan sosok yang Luhan cari selama ini dan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan jika ia sudah bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Kau sudah temukan orang yang kau cari itu?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia hendak pergi tidur.

"_**Belum."**_

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjangnya seraya menatap Luhan yang sedang duduk di balkon kamar inapnya. "Aku penasaran. Kalau kau sudah bertemu orang itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Orang awam'kan tidak bisa melihatmu."

Luhan menoleh sebentar pada Baekhyun dengan senyuman simpul. _**"Dia pasti bisa melihatku jika saatnya tiba."**_

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Maksudmu saat orang itu juga sudah mati, begitu?"

Luhan terkekeh. _**"Bukan, bodoh. Sudahlah, tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu."**_ Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun. _**"Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi tidur? Ini sudah tengah malam."**_

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan hantu cantik itu, tapi ia berusaha mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya. Jadi, pria bermata sipit itu putuskan untuk segera tidur. Setelah Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamar inapnya, tubuhnya yang kurus itu ia bungkus dengan selimut sampai sebatas dada, kemudian memiringkan badannya menghadap tembok. Matanya masih terbuka meski ia sudah dalam posisi akan tidur. Sedangkan disana –di balkon kamar inap Baekhyun, Luhan sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Nadanya terdengar tidak asing di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin pernah mendengar lagu itu di suatu tempat. Namun karena lagu itu terdengar seperti lagu nina bobo, Baekhyun merasakan rasa kantuk mulai menjalar ke matanya. Matanya kini terasa berat. Namun sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpinya, pikirannya sempat melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari terakhir yang ia alami –dimulai dari ia mencoba bunuh diri sampai berkenalan dengan Chanyeol, anak-anaknya, dan Luhan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kehadiran mereka seolah membuatnya lupa akan penyakit yang ia derita. Baekhyun akui beberapa hari terakhir ini, ia jadi sering tersenyum. Itu memang bagus untuk jiwa dan raganya, meski itu agak tidak biasa.

"_**Selamat malam, Baek."**_ ucap Luhan setelah ia selesai bernyanyi.

Tapi fakta bahwa penyakitnya masih bersarang di dalam tenggorokannya dan butuh untuk segera dioperasi, membuat hati Baekhyun perih. Dokter Lee bilang tumor di tenggorokan Baekhyun harus segera diangkat sebelum itu meluas. Tapi karena letak tumor itu berada di pita suaranya, kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan kehilangan suaranya. Hal tentang penyakitnya itu seolah membuatnya terhempas ke bumi setelah ia dibuat seperti terbang ke awang-awang dengan kehadiran orang-orang yang baru ia kenal.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "Malam, Lu."

Baekhyun masih belum siap untuk menjalani operasi.

Dia belum siap untuk kehilangan suaranya.

**###**

Pintu kamar inap Baekhyun diketuk dari luar. Baekhyun menoleh sebentar seraya membuka headset yang sedari tadi menemaninya. "Masuk."

Pintu itupun dibuka dan seorang pria tampan muncul dari balik pintu itu. Itu Chanyeol dan dia tidak sendirian, ada Sehun yang juga datang bersamanya.

"Hey," Chanyeol menyapanya seraya memasuki kamar inap Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Baik." Pandangannya beralih pada Sehun kecil yang sedang membawa buket mawar kuning dan putih. "Halo, Sehunnie~"

"Ahjussi sudah baikan ya? Apa itu berkat bunga mawar yang kuberi?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Ya, sepertinya memang berkat bunga mawar darimu. Suasana di kamar ini jadi tidak terlalu bau obat-obatan. Terima kasih ya?" Baekhyun mengusap puncak kepala Sehun.

"Sama-sama, Ahjussi. Oh ya, aku dan Abeoji membelikan bunga mawar untuk Ahjussi, kali ini lebih banyak." ujar bocah laki-laki itu seraya memberikan buket mawar di tangannya.

"Woah~" Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya, kemudian mencium mawar-mawar itu. "Wangi. Terima kasih ya?" Sehun mengangguk semangat, kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol. Tatapan Baekhyun-pun beralih ke pria tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Terima kasih masih mau menengokku."

"Eyy~ kau ini bicara apa? Kebetulan aku juga sedang senggang."

"Bohong. Abeoji sedang sibuk, tapi dia malah meninggalkan–mmphh!" Ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Chanyeol lebih dulu membekap mulut Sehun. Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"I–itu..Sehun ingin menjengukmu juga, jadi yah.." Chanyeol berkilah, membuat Baekhyun geli sendiri. Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun tertawa renyah karena kelakuan anak dan Ayah itu.

"Aku suka sekali melihat Ahjussi tertawa seperti itu. Ahjussi terlihat cantik~" puji Sehun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun sempat menghentikan tawanya karena terkejut mendengar pujian Sehun, tapi kemudian, ia mengelus puncak kepala bocah itu dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie~"

"Ahjussi nanti jadi pengantin Sehunnie ya kalau aku sudah besar nanti?"

Baekhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget, sedangkan Chanyeol langsung melotot karena ucapan polos bocah itu. Namun setelahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Kau memangnya mau sama Ahjussi-Ahjussi sepertiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Karena Ahjussi cantik seperti Appa, aku akan menjadikan Ahjussi sebagai pengantinku kelak~"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Pandangannya beralih pada Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum simpul, kemudian beralih kembali pada bocah kecil itu. Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi Sehun. "Aku bertaruh Appa-mu jauh lebih cantik daripada aku."

"Tapi tawa Ahjussi lebih cantik daripada Appa, karena itu aku suka." ucap Sehun polos.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku juga suka tawamu, lebih tampan daripada tawa Abeoji-mu."

"Yak." Chanyeol protes. Baekhyun dan Sehun menertawakan Chanyeol yang merajuk.

Well, seiring berjalannya waktu dan jumlah pertemuan mereka yang bertambah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah semakin akrab. Mereka sudah tidak memanggil satu sama lain dengan embel-embel –ssi. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol dan Sehun mengunjungi Baekhyun di RS setelah Chanyeol keluar dari sana. Karena itu, Baekhyun senang sekali bisa bertemu mereka di saat keluarganya tidak bisa datang menjenguknya.

"Hey, bukannya kau mau menjenguk Tao?" Chanyeol bertanya pada anaknya.

"Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa!" seru Sehun seraya menepuk jidatnya. Matanya beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Ahjussi, aku mau menengok temanku dulu. Dia sedang sakit tifus, nanti aku kembali lagi ya?"

"Tentu. Sampaikan salamku untuk temanmu ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar inap Baekhyun. Sepeninggalnya bocah laki-laki itu, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang meletakkan buket mawar yang tadi dibelinya di vas bunga.

"Kau tahu warna kuning dan putih itu bukan paduan yang bagus?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap buket mawar itu. "Tapi tetap cantik'kan?"

"_**Tapi tetap cantik'kan?"**_

Baekhyun tertegun karena kalimat itu. Bukan karena Chanyeol mengucapkannya, tapi karena tiba-tiba Luhan muncul dan mengucapkan hal yang persis sama dengan Chanyeol pada saat yang bersamaan pula. Diliriknya hantu cantik yang sedang melayang di samping Chanyeol itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama sedang tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit, kemudian menatap mereka bergantian melalui ekor matanya.

Aneh –pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pikirkan tentang operasi itu?" Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan baru pada Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tatapannya berubah dingin. Melihat itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas. Well, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak suka jika orang-orang mulai membicarakan hal-operasi-yang-harus-segera-dijalaninya dengannya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa berhenti menanyakannya karena ingin segera melihat Baekhyun keluar dari RS, apalagi Nyonya Byun dan Baekbeom juga sering memintanya untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Namun sampai sekarang, belum ada hasil yang signifikan dari keputusan Baekhyun. Dia masih bersikukuh tidak mau dioperasi.

"Baek, kau tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya." ucap Chanyeol lirih. "Kalau tumor itu semakin meluas, kau akan–"

"Aku tahu." potong Baekhyun cepat. Kepalanya menunduk sekarang. Tangannya meremas ujung piyama yang ia kenakan. "Aku hanya belum siap."

"Operasi itu tidak akan membunuhmu, Baek. Itu hanya akan menghilangkan tumormu. Kumohon, jalanilah operasi itu." pinta Chanyeol memelas.

Hening sejenak.

"Tapi itu akan membawa serta suaraku. Aku belum siap kehilangan pita suaraku, Yeol. Tolong jangan paksa aku." Baekhyun ikut memelas tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas berat karenanya. Baekhyun benar-benar keras kepala dan entah apa yang bisa meluluhkannya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat menyukai suaranya, tapi jika tumor itu tidak segera diangkat, maka itu akan meluas dan mengancam nyawanya sendiri. Tidak hanya keluarga Baekhyun yang tidak menginginkan itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun-pun begitu –meski Sehun belum mengerti benar.

"Kehilangan seseorang adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin kau alami, Baek. Katakanlah Hyung-mu yang memiliki tumor itu, apa kau akan membiarkannya tidak menjalani operasi?"

Baekhyun bungkam.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan keluarganya lagi. Meskipun Baekbeom itu menyebalkan dan Eomma-nya sangat cerewet, dia sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi situasinya seolah berbeda di otak Baekhyun. Suaranya adalah belahan jiwa Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama saja seperti sudah mati jika hidup tanpa suaranya. Baekhyun juga sama bencinya berbuat egois seperti ini, tapi dia tetap takut. Takut tumor itu membawa serta suaranya setelah tumor itu diangkat.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Yeol." Pria mungil itu menatap mata Chanyeol lekat. "Tidak ada artinya aku hidup jika aku tidak memiliki suaraku." Suaranya agak bergetar di ujung kalimat.

Chanyeol iba tentu saja. Kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat disukai memang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, Chanyeol akui itu. Tapi ini nyawa seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Nyawa Baekhyun sendiri.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu? Mereka akan sedih kalau sampai kehilanganmu, Baek. Eomma-mu, Hyung-mu, Sehun, juga aku. Kami semua akan sedih kalau kami kehilanganmu." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat. "Kami semua ingin kau hidup, Baek."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"_**Aku juga ingin kau hidup, Baek."**_

Mata Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Hatinya semakin sakit. Dia juga ingin segera sembuh dan keluar dari RS, tapi–

"Aku tidak bisa.."

**TBC**

**Udah ada yang bisa nebak kisah Luhan? *ketawa setan***

**Oke, nantikan chapter berikutnya. Sambil menunggu post berikutnya, mind to review?**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**NoonaLu****, ****Parkbaekyoda****, ****baek.****yeonra****, ****pcyproperties****, ****Baby Crong****, ****hunniehan****, ****nopiefa****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****XoxoKissAndHug****, ****ChanBlossom****, ****sarymaryani48****, ****exoblackpepper****, ****dewi.****min****, ****Hanbyeol267****, ****dianahyorie1****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****ristazhizha****, ****dolenny1328****, ****GuestGuestGuest****, guest, ****JungKimCaca****,****nam mingyu****, ****ChanKai Love****, mpiet. lee, ****VampireDPS****, ****fathiamasayu****, ****neli amelia****, ****Vanilla92****, ****leekyukie****, ****Name minnie**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun ingin sekali sembuh dan keluar dari RS, tapi–

"Aku tidak bisa.."

–kehilangan pita suara yang sangat ia sukai, bukan itu yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol, kemudian membuang wajahnya agar tidak menatap pria tampan nan tinggi itu. Chanyeol yang kembali mendapatkan respon yang sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Arasseo." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil jaketnya. "Aku pulang dulu, Baek. Jaga dirimu."

Begitu pintu kamar inap Baekhyun ditutup, Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hening.

Baekhyun masih pada posisinya yang menghindari tatapan mata –kali ini dari mata rusa Luhan. Selang beberapa detik mereka dalam posisi itu, akhirnya Luhan berinisiatif mendekati Baekhyun duluan.

"_**Baek?"**_ Luhan memanggil Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun masih tidak mau menatapnya. Luhan menghela napas sejenak, kemudian tersenyum tipis menatap punggung Baekhyun. _**"Aku tahu pasti berat rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang kau sukai bagi dirimu, tapi kuharap kau tidak terjerat dengan apa yang ada di depan mata sehingga tidak melihat bintang yang paling dekat denganmu."**_

Baekhyun mengernyit karena ucapan Luhan. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya, Luhan sudah menghilang dari sana –menyisakan dirinya sendiri di ruangan bercat putih itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**HEARTBEATS**

**Chapter 3 **–** The Thing I Love**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Jiyeon, Lee Hyunwoo, Byun Baekbeom**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: FF ini kayaknya bakal cepet tamat karena saya gak niat buat bikin panjang-panjang, mungkin bakal selesai di chapter 5 atau 6 *a bit spoiler*. Chapter ini memperlihatkan hubungan Baekhyun sama Jiyeon yang masih buruk dan info kisah Luhan semasa hidup. So, langsung aja dibaca. Happy reading~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Appa, Appa! Lihat ini! Aku sudah bisa memainkan harmonika!" seru Baekhyun berumur lima tahun pada pria paruh baya yang sedang berkonsentrasi di depan piano berwarna hitam di hadapannya. Baekhyun kecil memainkan lagu 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' dengan harmonika yang dibelikan Tuan Byun dua minggu yang lalu. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya pintar dalam memainkan alat musik itu._

"_Bagaimana? Aku hebat'kan?!" seru Baekhyun setelah ia selesai memainkan harmonika yang baru ia pelajari selama dua minggu itu._

_Tuan Byun tersenyum seraya bertepuk tangan, membuat bocah mungil itu tersenyum bangga. "Kau hebat sekali, Baekhyun-ah. Kau pasti bisa menjadi penyanyi yang hebat!"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak mau jadi penyanyi, aku ingin bisa menulis lagu seperti Appa."_

"_Kenapa? Suaramu bagus lho!"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng kembali. "Aku ingin seperti Appa kalau sudah besar nanti. Aku ingin pintar memainkan semua alat musik dan membuat lagu yang bagus seperti Appa." sahut Baekhyun kecil polos. Tatapannya berapi-api saat menceritakan impiannya kelak dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata pria paruh baya itu._

_Tuan Byun mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Menjadi seperti Appa, bukan berarti kau tidak perlu menjaga suaramu, Baek. Suara juga penting untuk seorang penulis lagu. Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga suaramu, kau tidak bisa mendemonstrasikan lagu buatanmu'kan?"_

_Kepala Baekhyun bergerak ke samping –tanda bingung. "Demonstrasi itu apa, Appa?"_

_Tuan Byun terkekeh pelan karena pertanyaan anak bungsunya. "Demonstrasi itu menunjukkan sesuatu dengan aksimu. Untuk menjadi seorang penulis lagu seperti Appa, kau harus bisa menyanyikan lagumu sendiri sehingga penyanyi yang akan menyanyikannya bisa mengerti nada dan liriknya. Arasseo?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Jadi, aku juga harus menjaga suaraku? Apa aku harus pintar bernyanyi juga untuk menjadi penulis lagu seperti Appa?"_

"_Kau tidak harus pintar bernyanyi, tapi alangkah lebih baiknya jika kau bisa bernyanyi juga. Namun yang terpenting dari itu semua, kau harus menjaga suaramu. Karena bagi penulis lagu, suara adalah salah satu yang terpenting bagi hidup mereka. Sama seperti penyanyi, tanpa suara, penulis lagu akan kehilangan belahan jiwanya."_

_Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Arasseo. Aku akan menjaga suaraku mulai sekarang, Appa. Dan aku janji akan menjadi penulis lagu yang hebat seperti Appa!" serunya heboh._

_Tuan Byun ikut tersenyum. "Itu baru anak Appa~"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun selalu berjanji kepada mendiang Tuan Byun untuk menjadi penulis lagu yang hebat seperti Beliau. Baekhyun ingin melihat Appa-nya tersenyum bangga padanya dari atas sana atas apa yang ia raih. Karena Tuan Byun meninggal sebelum Baekhyun lulus SMA, pria manis itu tidak bisa menunjukkan kesungguhannya dalam bidang musik pada Appa-nya. Namun karena tumor ini, Baekhyun harus cuti di masa jayanya sebagai penulis lagu dan mendekam di RS. Itulah alasan utama Baekhyun sangat menyukai suaranya dan tidak mau kehilangannya. Karena suaranya bagaikan cahaya yang mendekatkan dirinya dengan mendiang Appa-nya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Appa?" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

**###**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman RS setelah Hyung-nya kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Dia benar-benar bosan mendengar celotehan Baekbeom yang isinya tentang atasannya yang memarahinya karena ia gagal mendapatkan berita eksklusif. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan pekerjaan Hyung-nya dan entah sudah berapa kali ia bilang pada pria yang lebih tua itu bahwa ia tidak mengerti apapun mengenai dunia wartawan atau apapun itu, tapi tetap saja Baekbeom menceritakan pekerjaannya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Ditambah lagi, sosok hantu cantik itu tidak muncul di kamarnya lagi semenjak ia mengucapkan hal ambigu pada Baekhyun. Ya, sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan Luhan. Luhan terlihat ceria dari luar, tapi sepertinya ia menyimpan banyak hal dari Baekhyun. Dan setelah Luhan menghilang beberapa jam yang lalu, itu membuat Baekhyun agak khawatir padanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang di otak Baekhyun, seperti: apakah Luhan sudah pergi ke nirwana? Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang ia cari selama ini? Apakah dia sudah menemukannya dan pergi ke nirwana tanpa berpamitan dulu dengan Baekhyun? Well, meskipun mereka sering adu mulut, Baekhyun sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai temannya sendiri. Dan dia akan sangat kecewa jika hal yang dipikirkannya itu benar. Kalau sampai Luhan pergi ke nirwana, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mengomelinya karena sudah pergi tanpa pamit. Ditambah lagi, dia akan merasa kesepian di kamar inapnya saat malam hari. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap hantu cantik itu belum pergi dari dunia ini.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat sosok gadis belia yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Baekhyun seperti mengenal gadis itu. Setelah matanya disipitkan –untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok gadis itu, Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa gadis itu adalah Jiyeon. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini? Penasaran, Baekhyun-pun menghampiri gadis itu. Jiyeon yang masih berfokus pada sesuatu, tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di belakangnya. Karena kelihatannya hal yang dilihat Jiyeon begitu menarik, Baekhyun ikut menatap hal yang dilihat Jiyeon sedari tadi. Namun karena terlalu banyak objek, Baekhyun jadi bingung dengan apa yang dilihat gadis cantik itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Jiyeon dengan cepat berbalik menghadapnya sambil melotot.

"A–apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" Jiyeon setengah berteriak.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, kemudian melihatmu disini. Kau sedang mengintip apa, hah?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengedarkan kembali pandangannya pada hal yang ditatap Jiyeon barusan.

Jiyeon yang melihatnya, refleks menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon –sama sepertinya. Ditatapnya garang pria yang seumuran dengan Chanyeol itu. "Apa maumu, hah?! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Heol. Kau itu tidak sopan ya pada orang yang lebih tua darimu? Aku ini seumuran dengan Chanyeol, tahu!" Baekhyun protes seperti bocah SMA. Jiyeon memutar bola matanya malas. "Lagipula kau sedang mengintip apa, hah? Apa kau datang kesini sendirian?"

Jiyeon mengernyit tak suka. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Chanyeol tahu kau ada disini?" Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jiyeon.

"Kubilang itu bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana! Mengganggu saja!"

Jiyeon bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia ambil, sebuah suara memanggil nama gadis cantik itu, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Baekhyun yang penasaranpun menoleh pada sumber suara dan menemukan seorang laki-laki –yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Jiyeon– sedang melambai ke arah Jiyeon.

"Hey, kau sedang disini? Kudengar Abeoji-mu sudah keluar dari sini, iya'kan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Jiyeon terlihat salah tingkah saat laki-laki itu bertanya ramah. "I–iya."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menjenguk teman?" tanya laki-laki itu kembali dan sekali lagi Jiyeon terlihat salah tingkah, pipinya bahkan agak merah sekarang. Namun belum sempat gadis itu menyahut pertanyaan laki-laki manis itu, pandangannya kini beralih ke Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Jiyeon. "Ahjussi temannya Jiyeon?"

"Bukan!" Jiyeon menyahut tiba-tiba dengan suara agak keras –seolah protes. Matanya kini menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Dia bukan temanku."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat karena tingkah menyebalkan Jiyeon. Lama-lama wajah cantiknya terlihat tidak pantas dengan sikapnya.

"Oh? Bukankah Anda si penulis lagu itu? Byun Baekhyun-ssi, benar?!" seru laki-laki manis itu tiba-tiba, membuat Jiyeon dan Baekhyun terkejut. "Astaga, saya adalah penggemar Anda, Tuan Byun! Senang bertemu Anda. Ah tapi, apa yang Anda lakukan disini? Anda sedang sakit?"

Jiyeon jaw-drop melihat pemandangan di depannya.

'Penggemar' katanya? PENGGEMAR?!

"Kau kenal dia, Hyunwoo-ya?" tanya Jiyeon bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu dia? Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sering menciptakan lagu-lagu hits beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Kau sungguh tidak tahu, Jiyeon-ah?"

Jiyeon hanya bisa menganga karena laki-laki manis yang bernama Lee Hyunwoo itu ternyata adalah penggemar berat Ahjussi yang sudah mencelakai Abeoji-nya. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi dia benar-benar senang melihat ekspresi terkejut Jiyeon yang seolah rahangnya hampir copot karena ucapan Hyunwoo. Seringaian terpatri di wajahnya saat Jiyeon menatapnya tidak suka.

"Oh? Kau penggemarku ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menjabat tangan Hyunwoo.

"Saya Lee Hyunwoo, senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Byun."

"Eyy~ ayolah tidak perlu formal begitu. Aku senang bisa bertemu **penggemarku** di tempat tak terduga seperti ini."

Terlihat sekali Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kata 'penggemarku' agar Jiyeon bisa mendengarnya. Dan efeknya sudah bekerja sekarang. Jiyeon menatapnya sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Dan kau itu siapanya Jiyeon? Kekasihnya?" goda Baekhyun. Dan itu berhasil membuat pipi Jiyeon memerah. Astaga, Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa karena berhasil menggoda anak Chanyeol itu.

"Ah, aku bukan kekasihnya. Aku teman sekelasnya. Iya'kan, Jiyeon-ah?"

Jiyeon hanya bisa mengangguk lesu menjawabnya. Baekhyun sadar arti tatapan kecewa Jiyeon saat ini. Gadis itu pasti menyukai laki-laki manis bernama Hyunwoo ini dan Hyunwoo tidak menyadarinya. Sekelebat ide cemerlang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

"Oh ya, kau sedang sakit apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hyunwoo tersenyum pahit. "Jantungku lemah, jadi aku harus dirawat disini."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya.

Mendadak suasana disana hening.

"A–aku mau beli minum dulu." ucap Jiyeon tiba-tiba. Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya, gadis cantik itu sudah meninggalkannya bersama Hyunwoo.

"Anda sendiri sedang sakit apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu Anda dirawat disini, pantas saja Anda jarang kelihatan beberapa minggu terakhir ini." ujar Hyunwoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Aku mengidap tumor."

"Tumor? Benarkah?" tanya Hyunwoo kaget.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Disini." Baekhyun menunjuk lehernya sendiri.

"Tumor tenggorokan? Astaga, itu mengerikan." ucap Hyunwoo prihatin. "Apakah sudah dioperasi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku masih memikirkannya."

Hyunwoo mengernyit. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu harus segera diangkat?"

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon –tempat dia dan Jiyeon bersembunyi tadi– seraya menatap Hyunwoo. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah mendapat donor jantung?"

Hyunwoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, kemudian menatap lurus. "Belum."

"Tapi, aku iri padamu." Hyunwoo menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan. "Kau masih bisa tersenyum selebar itu di saat penyakitmu begitu parah. Aku saja yang hanya mengidap tumor rasanya sulit untuk tersenyum."

Hyunwoo tersenyum, kemudian menatap lurus kembali. "Mungkin karena keinginanku untuk terus hidup? Aku masih ingin hidup di dunia ini. Aku ingin segera sembuh supaya bisa bermain dengan teman-temanku lagi, ah termasuk dengan Jiyeon."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Hyunwoo. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ne?" Hyunwoo nampak terkejut.

"Hubungan kalian tidak seperti teman pada umumnya. Kau menyukainya? Maksudku, perasaan suka lebih dari teman."

Hyunwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya begitu. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Well, mana mungkin gadis secantik Jiyeon mau denganku yang penyakitan begini? Aku harus sadar diri'kan?" Hyunwoo berusaha tertawa, namun itu terdengar kikuk dan hambar di telinga Baekhyun dan Hyunwoo sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap langit seraya tersenyum. "Well, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, bukan? Orang bilang, cinta itu tidak pandang bulu. Entah orang itu penyakitan, jelek, ataupun miskin. Cinta seolah bisa menutupi semua kelemahan dalam diri seseorang, bukankah itu hebat? Aku sendiri ingin merasakannya."

Hyunwoo menatap Baekhyun terkejut. "Anda belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Sejak kecil, aku selalu mencintai satu hal –suaraku. Karena itu, mengidap tumor ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi." Baekhyun menatap Hyunwoo. "Apa jatuh cinta juga seperti ini rasanya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa suka Anda pada suara Anda, tapi kalau aku boleh berpendapat, menurutku jatuh cinta itu aneh. Aneh karena bisa membuat seseorang tersenyum seperti orang gila hanya dengan membayangkan orang yang ia cintai. Aneh karena bisa membuat seseorang ikut merasakan sakit karena melihat orang yang ia cintai terluka. Aneh karena apapun yang seseorang itu lakukan hanya bertujuan agar orang yang dicintainya bahagia, meski itu menyiksa dirinya sendiri." Hyunwoo tersenyum tulus. "Tapi justru jatuh cinta itu adalah hal paling hebat yang terjadi dalam hidup seseorang."

Baekhyun sebenarnya agak bingung dengan penuturan Hyunwoo. Jujur, itu karena dia belum pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Sejak kecil ia terlalu mencintai suaranya sampai cita-citanya sebagai penulis lagu adalah fokus utama hidupnya. Jadi, Baekhyun tidak terlalu paham padahal dia lebih tua daripada Hyunwoo. Tapi kedewasaan seseorang tidak diukur dari umurnya, bukan? Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega untuk hal yang satu ini. Lalu, kembali ke hal 'mencintai seseorang'. Well, Baekhyun memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang 'mencintai seseorang', tapi satu yang bisa ia lihat di mata Hyunwoo –rasa sukanya yang tulus pada Jiyeon.

"Melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi yakin kau benar-benar menyukai Jiyeon." Hyunwoo terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang pasti tidak gatal. Pipinya agak merona –malu– karena perasaannya tergambar jelas di hadapan orang yang baru ia temui. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Menurutku kau tidak salah menyukai Jiyeon. Meskipun belum pernah merasakannya, tapi aku mengerti intinya. Karena jatuh cinta terjadi secara tak terduga, namun saat kita sudah menemukan orang yang kita cintai, kita harus memperjuangkannya, iya'kan? Aku juga sedang memperjuangkan hal yang kucintai." ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjuk tenggorokannya –pada pita suaranya tepatnya.

Hyunwoo tersenyum. "Anda benar." Pandangannya menerawang dengan pipi yang merona. "Mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaanku setelah aku sembuh nanti. Aku akan memperjuangkan orang yang kucintai."

Baekhyun merangkul bahu Hyunwoo seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. "Itu baru semangat!"

Dua manusia dengan kelamin yang sama itu tidak menyadari sama sekali kehadiran seorang gadis cantik yang beberapa saat lalu mendengar percakapan mereka. Itu Jiyeon. Sudah tiga menit dia berdiri disana karena merasa penasaran dengan percakapan intim antara Baekhyun dan Hyunwoo. Awalnya, dia merasa tidak suka karena Hyunwoo terlihat lebih menyukai Baekhyun daripada dirinya sendiri –yang merupakan temannya sejak SMP. Namun setelah mendengar pengakuan Hyunwoo –bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman terhadapnya, itu membuat pipi putihnya merona dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Apalagi saat mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun tentang penyakit dan alasan di balik ia tidak mau melakukan operasi, membuat gadis cantik itu iba. Sekelebat rasa bersalah bersarang dalam hatinya mengingat ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada Baekhyun. Selama ini, Jiyeon tidak tahu alasan logis di balik acara bunuh diri Baekhyun waktu itu. Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Baekhyun sangat menyukai suaranya dan operasi yang akan dijalaninya akan membuat pita suaranya hilang. Sangat konyol menurut Jiyeon melakukan bunuh diri hanya karena dia akan kehilangan suaranya. Namun setelah mendengar hal tadi, Jiyeon bisa mengerti semuanya. Ditambah lagi, sikap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sudah jauh lebih baik daripada pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Itu membuat Jiyeon ikut merasa bersalah pada Abeoji-nya. Gadis cantik itu perlahan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk –menahan isak tangisnya.

**###**

TOK TOK.

"Masuk." Baekhyun mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar inapnya. Dari balik pintu itu, nampak seorang gadis cantik berdiri dengan ekspresi sedih, membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Jiyeon? Tumben kau kemari? Masuklah."

Gadis cantik itupun masuk setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar inap Baekhyun. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa seraya memangku gitarnya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Duduklah." Baekhyun menyimpan gitarnya, kemudian menatap Jiyeon. "Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau mau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Hyunwoo juga? Oh, ayolah! Aku menyukai bocah itu. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh penggemarku untuk menjauhiku, bukan?" Baekhyun bergurau.

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menjauhinya."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Lalu?"

Jiyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, kemudian segera membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan aku!" Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut melihat gadis ketus itu membungkuk dalam seraya meminta maaf padanya. "A–aku tahu tingkahku benar-benar tidak sopan padamu semenjak kita bertemu, karena itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Baekhyun speechless.

Dia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Um..kau baik-baik saja, Jiyeon-ah?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Jiyeon mengangguk pasti. "Aku sudah menuduhmu mencelakai Abeoji dan aku sudah salah menilaimu. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku, Ahjussi."

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang suka ketus padanya itu, tapi melihatnya yang bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf padanya, itu membuatnya terharu. "Tidak apa."

Jiyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Sungguh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga pernah ada di posisimu, tapi mungkin aku jauh lebih keras kepala daripada kau. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kok." Airmata Jiyeon mendadak berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, membuat Baekhyun tersentak. "Hey, kau kenapa? Apa aku menyinggung hatimu? Astaga, maafkan aku!"

Jiyeon terkekeh melihat Baekhyun panik sendiri. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu menghapus airmatanya, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun sempat terkejut karena gerakan Jiyeon yang tiba-tiba, namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. Dielusnya puncak kepala Jiyeon lembut. "Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku, Ahjussi."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Jiyeonnie~"

Tanpa disadari keduanya, Luhan kembali menampakkan dirinya. Senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Luhan mengambil tempat di atas ranjang Baekhyun untuk menyaksikan dua orang yang baru berbaikan itu.

"Ahjussi suka bermain alat musik ya?" tanya Jiyeon setelah mereka selesai berpelukan.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku ini seorang penulis lagu, ingat?"

Jiyeon terkekeh. "Aku lupa."

"Lupa atau tidak tahu?" Baekhyun memicing curiga.

Jiyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak..tahu.." cicitnya.

Baekhyun menatap gadis itu kesal. "Aish, kau ini kuper sekali. Hyunwoo saja tahu semua lagu ciptaanku!" Baekhyun merajuk.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan download dan mendengarkan semua lagu ciptaan Ahjussi setelah sampai di rumah nanti. Ahjussi puas?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Jiyeon gemas. "Itu baru keren!"

"Ahjussi, rambutku bisa rusak!"

Suasana hangat itupun berlanjut. Baekhyun berbagi canda dan cerita dengan Jiyeon. Sesekali mereka bernyanyi dengan gitar Baekhyun. Terkadang Baekhyun yang bernyanyi, terkadang Jiyeon yang bernyanyi –karena Baekhyun tidak bisa bernyanyi lama-lama. Suasana itu nampak harmonis, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Baekhyun lebih menyukai suasana seperti ini. Jiyeon yang selalu ketus padanya itu ternyata bisa tersenyum dan tertawa. Itu membuat Baekhyun ikut senang. Tak terasa matahari sudah tenggelam dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Ini waktunya Jiyeon pamit.

"Aku akan mengunjungi Ahjussi nanti dengan Abeoji juga Sehun." ucap Jiyeon seraya mengenakan jaketnya.

"Tentu, aku akan tunggu."

"Ahjussi jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup ya! Oh ya, obatnya juga harus diminum!" Jiyeon memperingatkan Baekhyun seperti Eomma-nya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi cerewet begini? Lebih cerewet daripada Eomma-ku sendiri." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Itu karena aku ingin Ahjussi cepat sembuh, tahu!" Jiyeon berkacak pinggang –seolah kesal karena ucapan Baekhyun.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Aku akan makan teratur, minum obat, dan istirahat yang cukup. Sekarang, cepatlah pulang sebelum Chanyeol datang kemari dan menuduhku menculikmu." ujar Baekhyun seraya mendorong bahu Jiyeon menuju pintu keluar kamar inapnya.

Jiyeon sempat terkekeh sebelum ia meraih kenop pintu. "Abeoji tidak akan menuduhmu menculikku, Ahjussi. Dia terlalu menyukaimu untuk melakukannya."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Dia apa?"

"Wow, coba lihat jam berapa ini? Aku harus pulang. Bye, Ahjussi!" Jiyeon langsung kabur tanpa mengindahkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

Setelah pintu kamar inapnya tertutup, Baekhyun mendengar suara kekehan di sudut kamarnya. Baekhyun kenal suara itu. Itu suara Luhan. Perlahan, Baekhyun alihkan kepalanya menuju asal suara itu.

"_**Kalian benar-benar cocok ya?"**_

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok tersebut. "K–kau–sejak kapan kau disini?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak. _**"Hm..semenjak kau dan gadis tadi berbaikan kurasa?"**_

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah kembali?! Apa kau tidak tahu aku begitu khawatir?! Aku bahkan berpikir kau tidak akan kembali, Lu!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba meledak.

"_**Byun Baek, pelankan suaramu. Kau sedang sakit, ingat?"**_ Luhan memperingatkan seraya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir ini semua gara-gara siapa, hah?" desis Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja? Aku sempat berpikir kau sudah pergi ke nirwana!"

"_**Hey, tenanglah! Aku tidak akan pergi ke nirwana sampai tujuanku tercapai."**_ Luhan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang berteriak-teriak kembali.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa orang itu sudah ketemu?"

"_**Hampir. Aku masih harus memastikan beberapa hal dulu."**_

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa yang harus dipastikan?"

Luhan tersenyum misterius. _**"Ra-ha-si-a~"**_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya. "Kau aneh." cibirnya.

"_**Yak! Aku tidak aneh, Byun Baek!"**_

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja."

"_**Hey, dengarkan aku kalau aku sedang bicara!"**_

"Aku mendengarmu, bodoh."

"_**AKU TIDAK BODOH, BYUN BAEK! YAK!"**_

Malam itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya karena mendengar suara Luhan menggema di kamarnya lagi.

**###**

Baekhyun memasukkan potongan buah jeruk ke dalam mulutnya sambil mengelupasi kulit jeruk keduanya. Diliriknya hantu yang sedang duduk di balkon kamar inapnya itu.

"Lu?" panggilnya. Luhan berdehem. "Seperti apa kau saat kau masih hidup?"

"_**Aku orang yang menyenangkan pastinya~"**_

Dan berisik –tambah Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Kau punya keluarga?"

"_**Ya."**_

"Seperti apa keluargamu?"

Luhan –yang masih memunggungi Baekhyun– tersenyum. _**"Keluarga yang hangat."**_

"Lebih detail, bisa?" protes Baekhyun.

Luhan terkekeh. _**"Keluargaku kecil, sama sepertimu. Tapi mungkin sedikit berbeda."**_

"Apanya?" Baekhyun bingung.

Luhan menatap langit malam penuh bintang tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. _**"Keluargaku tidak terdiri dari seorang Ibu dan Hyung –sepertimu."**_

"Jadi, kau sudah menikah?"

"_**Begitulah."**_

"Apa orang yang ingin kau temui itu istrimu? Hey, kau gay atau bukan?" Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu.

Luhan terkekeh kembali. _**"Aku gay, sepertimu. Tapi, tidak. Bukan 'suami'ku yang ingin kutemui."**_

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makan jeruknya, kemudian menatap Luhan bingung. "Lalu, siapa?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. _**"Hanya 'seseorang'."**_

Baekhyun terperanjat setelahnya. "Jangan bilang kau ingin bertemu dengan selingkuhanmu!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan. _**"Aku tidak pernah selingkuh, Byun Baek!" **_protesnya.

"Lalu, siapa? Jangan buat aku penasaran, Lu." Baekhyun terdengar merajuk.

Luhan kembali menatap langit bertaburan bintang malam itu seraya tersenyum penuh arti. _**"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."**_

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Luhan tidak menjawabnya, hanya tersenyum menatap langit yang membentang luas di hadapannya. Dia ingin segera pergi ke nirwana setelah berhasil menemukan 'orang itu', kemudian menemui orangtuanya yang pergi meninggalkannya saat ia masih SMP.

"_**Hey, Baek?"**_ panggil Luhan. Baekhyun menyahut dengan deheman. _**"Kau tahu apa musik terindah di dunia?"**_

Baekhyun mengernyit. Otaknya kini berpikir. "Musik terindah ya? Kupikir setiap orang memiliki pendapat yang berbeda akan hal itu."

Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun. _**"Menurutmu, apa musik terindah di dunia itu?"**_

"Hm..apa ya?" Baekhyun malah bingung menjawabnya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat ia berpikir.

Luhan terkekeh, kemudian mengalihkan matanya ke langit malam kembali. _**"Menurutku, musik terindah di dunia adalah detak jantung seseorang."**_

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"

"_**Somewhere over the rainbow**__**.**__**  
Way up high**__**.**__**  
There's a land that I heard of**__** o**__**nce in a lullaby.**__**"**_

Luhan tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang bingung dengan ucapannya barusan. Hantu cantik itu malah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Itu lagu yang sama dengan yang ia nyanyikan tempo hari. Lagu 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. Pantas saja Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan lagu itu.

"_**Somewhere over the rainbow**__**.**__**  
Skies are blue**__**.**__**  
And the dreams that you dare to dream**__** r**__**eally do come true.**_

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star  
**__**a**__**nd wake up where the clouds are far**__** b**__**ehind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops**__**,**__**  
**__**a**__**way above the chimney tops**__**,**__**  
**__**t**__**hat's where you'll find me.**__**."**_

Lagu ini selalu mengingatkannya pada mendiang Tuan Byun. 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' adalah lagu pertama yang Tuan Byun ajarkan saat Baekhyun belajar piano di umur empat. Baekhyun ingat jari-jari kecilnya yang menekan tuts-tuts piano, memainkan lagu 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' –yang tentu saja nada-nadanya masih sederhana. Baekhyun masih ingat jelas wajah bangga yang Tuan Byun perlihatkan saat Baekhyun berhasil memainkan lagu itu di percobaannya yang kesepuluh.

"_**Somewhere over the rainbow**__**.**__**  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?**__**"**_

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menutup matanya dan ikut bersenandung dengan Luhan.

"_**If happy little bluebirds fly**__**.**__**  
Beyond the rainbow**__**.**__**  
Why, oh why can't I?"**_

Senyuman terkembang di bibir keduanya.

**TBC**

**Next chapter fluffy ChanBaek moment, nantikan ya! Tapi pertama-tama, review dulu ya? *kedip-kedip manja sama Baek***

**Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca dan kasih review, kalian memang best readers ever! Sekalipun saya gak bisa bales satu-satu atau sebutin satu-satu, saya tetep baca semua review kalian. Karena itu, jangan sampe bosen buat kasih saya dukungan berupa review dan klik follow atau fav. Berkat dukungan kalian, saya masih punya semangat buat lanjutin semua FF abal saya #serius. Last but not least, LOPH Y'ALL *big hug***


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang sebelumnya karena sejak dulu, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah menjaga suaranya dan menggapai cita-citanya. Klasik memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Pernah ada beberapa pria dan wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi tak pernah Baekhyun terima. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kehidupan penuh cinta seperti di drama-drama TV yang sering Nyonya Byun tonton. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hyunwoo –teman Jiyeon, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa jatuh cinta itu aneh tapi hebat di saat yang bersamaan. Tertawa karena orang lain, bersedih karena orang lain, dan berkorban demi orang lain. Itu semua terdengar heroik di telinga Baekhyun. Tapi entah kenapa, itu juga terdengar klise sekali. Kenapa orang-orang jadi seperti orang gila saat mereka sedang jatuh cinta? Sebegitu hebatnyakah efek cinta dalam kehidupan manusia? –Baekhyun berpikir.

"_**Daebak."**_

Satu kata itu berhasil meluncur dari mulut Luhan setelah Baekhyun curhat tentang kehidupan asmaranya yang terbilang nol pengalaman. Ya, Luhan merasa takjub karena di usia Baekhyun yang seharusnya sudah menikah, pria manis itu belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Namun detik berikutnya, wajah Luhan berubah menjadi iba. Ditatapnya Baekhyun lekat-lekat sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan ditempel di dada –seperti sedang berdoa.

"_**Hey, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Kau butuh pelukan? Tidak perlu malu untuk menangis, ini tempat yang aman."**_ ujar Luhan mendramatisir seraya merentangkan tangannya –siap memeluk Baekhyun (ceritanya).

Baekhyun menatap Luhan datar. "Tiga hal," Baekhyun menaikkan jari telunjuknya, "Pertama, kau hantu dan tidak bisa menyentuhku," Satu jari tengah menemani jari telunjuknya, "Kedua, apa maksudmu dengan 'tempat yang aman'? Ini adalah kamar inapku," Kini jempol Baekhyun terangkat, "Ketiga..," Baekhyun menarik napas sejenak, "..AKU TIDAK DEPRESI, BODOH!"

Ya, Baekhyun kesal setiap kali orang dan hantu mengejek pengalaman asmaranya yang nol persen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**HEARTBEATS**

**Chapter 4 **–** Slightly Happiness**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Jiyeon, Byun Baekbeom**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Fast update'kah? Seperti janji saya sebelumnya, chapter kali ini berisikan fluffy ChanBaek moment. Yuk merapat buat yang pengen liat ChanBaek ber-lovey-dovey ria. Saya gak akan banyak komen buat chapter kali ini karena isinya manis, so enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Tenang, Baek! Kau tidak boleh sering berteriak. Pertama, kau sedang sakit. Kedua, aku hantu, orang-orang akan berpikir kau gila karena meneriaki hal yang tak kasat mata dengan sebutan 'bodoh'."**_ Luhan berusaha menenangkan pria imut itu.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Aku bisa gila karena seonggok hantu gila."

Luhan memekik berlebihan. _**"Aku tidak percaya kau menyebutku 'seonggok'!"**_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian berjalan menuju balkon kamar inapnya. Dihirupnya angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya. Senyuman simpul muncul di sudut bibirnya. Angin musim gugur selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang untuk sejenak. Namun di saat ia sedang menikmati angin musim gugur, seseorang memanggilnya dari bawah. Itu Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu melambai pada Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Baekhyun balas melambai ke arahnya dengan senyuman tipis. Namun lambaian tangannya terhenti saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang juga sedang melambai ke arah pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun menatap datar sosok tembus pandang itu.

"Kenapa kau ikut melambai padanya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan intonasi jengkel.

Luhan mengerjap. _**"Kenapa? Dia melambai ke atas sini, itu berarti dia melambai padaku juga~"**_

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau itu hantu, Lu."

"_**Dan kau bicara dengan hantu. Lihat, si tampan melihat aneh ke arahmu~"**_ ucap Luhan seraya menunjuk ke bawah. Baekhyun melotot, kemudian menatap kembali Chanyeol di bawah sana yang terlihat kebingungan. Luhan menyeringai di hadapan Baekhyun. _**"Kau-me-nyu-ka-i-nya~"**_

"Itu tidak–" Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup mulutnya karena ia hampir berteriak pada hantu cantik itu. "Awas kau nanti!" desisnya seraya kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang sana karena berhasil menggoda pria imut itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar inapnya.

Astaga, itu pasti Chanyeol! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Si bodoh Luhan itu malah membuatku terlihat aneh di hadapannya! –Baekhyun berteriak histeris dalam pikirannya.

"M–masuk." ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Hey." Chanyeol menyapanya. Pria tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat segar hari ini."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Berarti sebelum-sebelumnya aku terlihat tidak segar ya? Aku mandi kok setiap hari!"

Chanyeol terkekeh karena rajukan Baekhyun. Diacak-acaknya rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Bukan itu maksudku, cantik. Kau terlihat begitu gembira hari ini, apa terjadi hal yang bagus?"

Baekhyun merona karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggilnya 'cantik'. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol memanggilnya begitu dan –entah kenapa– efeknya merambat ke pipi dan jantungnya.

"_**Yeollie and Baekkie's sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"**_ Luhan tiba-tiba saja muncul, melayang di depan Baekhyun dengan wajah menyebalkannya, dan meledek Baekhyun –dan Chanyeol.

Sialan kau, hantu Cina! –rutuk Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Uh..ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya teringat pada seseorang yang menyebalkan." ucap Baekhyun seraya melirik Luhan di hadapannya.

"_**Aww~"**_ Luhan pura-pura terharu, kemudian tertawa puas.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membunuh Luhan sehingga ia bisa mati dua kali.

"Aku bawakan kau bunga." Chanyeol memberikan sebuket mawar putih dan kuning padanya.

"Sepertinya keluargamu menyukai mawar putih dan kuning ya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menerima buket bunga itu.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Oh ya, Sehun dan Jiyeon tidak datang bersamamu?"

"Tidak. Mereka sedang sekolah, jadi aku datang sendiri."

"Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Kau sendiri tidak bekerja? Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu sih? Sepertinya santai sekali."

"Aku? Aku hanya seorang pemilik restoran Cina."

"Restoran Cina?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau suka masakan Cina? Aku bisa membawakannya kalau kau mau."

"Ah, tidak usah. Lagipula, aku tidak diizinkan untuk makan makanan dari luar RS." Baekhyun menolak halus.

"Kupikir kau tipe pria pembangkang yang kalau sudah bosan dengan makanan RS akan menyuruh orang lain diam-diam membawakan makanan restoran." celetuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri –menepis pernyataan Chanyeol. "Aku'kan harus menjaga suaraku. Lagipula, aku ini pria yang tidak suka membangkang aturan."

"Ah, kau benar. Hey, aku belum pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi, padahal Jiyeon saja pernah mendengarnya. Aku iri." Chanyeol merajuk. Baekhyun tertawa, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku baru tahu kalian sudah berbaikan, bagaimana ceritanya? Jiyeon tidak mau cerita padaku."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Hm..aku sendiri tidak yakin. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang kesini dan membungkuk minta maaf, aku sendiri kaget."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Tapi aku senang kalian sudah baikan. Aku tidak suka melihatnya ketus padamu setiap kali bertemu."

"Yak, bukankah kau ini Abeoji-nya? Harusnya kau mengerti posisinya, aku saja bisa mengerti."

"Memang sih, tapi tetap saja itu bukan sikap yang baik, Baek."

"Ya, kau benar." Baekhyun mengangguk. Sedetik setelahnya, ia tersadar akan sesuatu dari sikap Chanyeol barusan. "Wow~ baru sekarang aku melihat jiwa orangtua dalam dirimu. Aku terkesan~"

"Aku tidak hanya orangtua yang hebat," Chanyeol memasang pose sekeren mungkin –seperti foto model, "Aku juga orangtua yang sangat tampan~"

Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena ucapan narsis Chanyeol. "Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Kau benar-benar orangtua paling aneh yang pernah kutemui, ahahaha~"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan kursinya lebih dekat dengan ranjang Baekhyun. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin sekali mendengarmu bernyanyi."

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu tersenyum miris. "Kuharap aku bisa, Yeol."

"Tenggorokanmu sakit lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mimik khawatir. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, kemudian mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingungpun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa bersabar menunggu. Aku sudah dapat gambaran tentang suaramu dari Jiyeon. Dia bilang suaramu jernih."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Jernih?"

"Ya, Jiyeon bilang suaramu seperti angin yang mengalir di atas aliran sungai, begitu ringan dan jernih."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku jadi merindukan gadis cantik itu. Ah, Sehun juga! Astaga, aku merindukan tawanya yang lucu itu~"

Chanyeol mengerling genit. "Kalau Abeoji-nya?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Sepertinya tidak."

"_**Kau bahkan merona saat Chanyeol memanggilmu 'cantik'."**_ ledek Luhan di sudut kamar.

Baekhyun menahan rasa kesalnya karena ucapan hantu cantik itu, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang sedang cemberut. "Chanyeol-ah, ayo kita jalan-jalan di taman." ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar kamar itu.

Ya, setidaknya disana Baekhyun bisa melupakan kehadiran Luhan dan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan karena banyaknya orang. Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di taman RS, Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya –memastikan Luhan tidak ada disana. Baekhyun menghela napas lega setelah tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Luhan disana.

"Jadi, kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku atau apa?"

Baekhyun sontak melihat tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Matanya melotot dan –refleks– melepaskannya.

"M–maaf!" seru Baekhyun seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Astaga, dia baru sadar. Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuatnya menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu'kan?"

BLUSH! –pipi Baekhyun tambah merah.

Sambil menunduk, pria mungil itupun mengangguk pelan. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan itu sehingga jari-jari mereka bertautan sempurna. Baekhyun baru menyadari tangan Chanyeol begitu besar dan hangat saat digenggam. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum –seperti Chanyeol. Dan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, Luhan ikut menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

**###**

Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang bertumpu pada meja kerjanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponselnya seraya mengelus pelan layar ponsel itu. Pria tinggi itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat sebuah foto wallpaper di ponselnya semenjak ia pulang dari RS. Foto seorang pria bermata sipit yang sedang tersenyum pada seorang anak kecil –sampai eye-smile-nya terbentuk dengan cantiknya. Foto itu Chanyeol ambil diam-diam saat ia dan pria yang menjadi wallpaper di ponselnya itu sedang jalan-jalan di taman RS. Chanyeol ingat kejadian itu. Saat ia dan pria itu sedang berjalan beriringan, tangis seorang anak kecil menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Anak kecil itu menangis karena es krim di tangannya terjatuh. Chanyeol ingat pria itu langsung berlari ke arah anak kecil itu, kemudian berjongkok di depannya sambil bertanya 'ada apa?'. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat anak kecil itu tersenyum. Pria itu bahkan hanya memperlihatkan kemampuannya dalam memainkan lagu 'Three Bears' dari sebuah daun yang ia temukan di taman RS. Saat perhatian si anak terpaku sepenuhnya pada permainan pria itu, pria itu memberikan daun itu dan menyuruh si anak untuk meniupnya. Dengan penuh kesabaran, si pria mengajarkan anak kecil itu meski beberapa kali si anak mengalami kesulitan. Namun saat senyuman terkembang di bibir anak kecil itu –setelah ia berhasil menghasilkan sebuah nada dari daun itu, pria itu tersenyum lebar seraya mengusap puncak kepala si anak. Dan saat itulah, Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia meraih ponsel di saku jaketnya dan menekan aplikasi kamera. Setelah membidik objek yang ingin difotonya, Chanyeol memencet tombol capture untuk mengabadikan pemandangan hangat itu di ponselnya. Ya, objeknya tak lain adalah pria itu. Pria mungil bermata sipit yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Chanyeol tertarik –Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memerhatikan tingkah aneh Abeoji-nya, melirik ke arah Jiyeon –yang sedang memotong beberapa sayuran. "Noona, Abeoji kenapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Jiyeon melirik sesaat pada Chanyeol sebelum ia fokus kembali pada kegiatannya semula. "Dia baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengernyit. "Tapi, ini aneh. Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum semenjak pulang dari RS, Noona yakin Abeoji tidak kesurupan atau hal lainnya?"

Jiyeon terkekeh karena penuturan adiknya. Tanpa menatap Sehun, Jiyeon menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Abeoji hanya sedang mengalami masa puber keduanya."

"Puber itu apa?" tanya Sehun seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Jiyeon berhenti memotong sayuran, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya di meja kerjanya –yang menghadap langsung dengan dapur. Senyuman Chanyeol itu baru Jiyeon lihat kembali setelah tiga tahun lamanya Appa-nya meninggal. Ini tidak seperti senyuman lebar yang terlihat bodoh yang biasa Chanyeol perlihatkan pada teman-teman dan keluarganya. Senyuman ini begitu spesial. Senyuman yang hanya Chanyeol perlihatkan pada 'suami'nya, Jiyeon hafal betul senyuman itu. Dan senyuman Chanyeol berhasil membuat senyuman manis terkembang di bibir gadis cantik itu. "Abeoji hanya sedang jatuh cinta, Sehun-ah."

Sehun ikut menatap Chanyeol –masih dengan raut muka bingung. "Abeoji terlihat mengerikan kalau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, Noona tahu?"

Jiyeon terkekeh, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya. "Memang seperti itulah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Sehun-ah."

**###**

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol kembali menengok Baekhyun di RS, kali ini ia ditemani putra-putrinya. Mereka berempat kini sedang menikmati piknik kecil di taman RS. Beberapa roti isi, apel merah, jus strawberry, dan susu coklat berada dalam keranjang piknik yang Chanyeol bawa dari rumahnya. Itu semua ide Sehun. Karena kemarin ia tidak menengok Ahjussi cantik itu, dia ingin mengadakan sebuah piknik kecil di taman. Namun karena Dokter Lee tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun keluar RS, jadilah mereka mengadakan piknik kecil itu di taman RS.

"Ini aneh." celetuk Baekhyun setelah menyesap jus strawberry-nya.

Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan alis bertautan. "Apanya?"

"Mengadakan piknik di taman RS. Aku tidak pernah kepikiran hal ini sebelumnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh karenanya, kemudian menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada Sehun yang sedang melihat kolam ikan bersama Jiyeon. "Bukankah anakku kreatif?"

"Mm-hm. Berbeda sekali denganmu, pasti kekreatifannya itu berasal dari Appa-nya." Baekhyun menyindir dengan nada bercanda.

Chanyeol termenung sesaat, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ya, sepertinya memang begitu."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lurus dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Melihat pria tinggi yang sepertinya terlarut akan sesuatu itu, Baekhyun jadi penasaran akan sesuatu. Diusapnya pinggiran gelas plastik berisikan jus strawberry di tangannya sebelum ia bertanya, "Aku penasaran tentang 'suami'mu." Perkataan Baekhyun itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadarnya dan segera menoleh pada pria mungil itu. "Seperti apa Appa Sehun dan Jiyeon itu?"

Chanyeol tertegun untuk sesaat. Namun kemudian, ia ikut melakukan yang dilakukan Baekhyun –mengusap pinggiran gelas plastik berisikan jus strawberry di tangannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis kembali saat otaknya memutar kembali wajah seseorang yang ia cintai. "Appa mereka adalah orang yang sulit diam. Dia senang melakukan banyak hal –berkebun, memasak, bernyanyi, bermain sepak bola, bahkan bermain kejar-kejaran. Dia selalu melakukan aegyo meski itu terlihat aneh dan..," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Pria itu tersenyum seraya menutup matanya, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "..dia tak pernah berhenti tersenyum bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya."

Jantung Baekhyun sontak berdebar keras karena kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Jujur, ia merasa penasaran dengan sosok 'suami' Chanyeol, tapi dia merasa lancang jika bertanya lebih banyak tentang sosok itu karena walaubagaimanapun Baekhyun belum lama mengenal Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol seperti ini saja, Baekhyun sudah bisa melihat bahwa perasaan Chanyeol untuk sosok Appa Sehun dan Jiyeon itu belum padam. Justru Chanyeol terlihat masih sangat kehilangan dan pembicaraan ini sepertinya membuat rindu dalam hati pria tinggi itu semakin membesar.

"Kenapa dia bisa meninggal?" Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, kemudian menatap dedaunan yang berguguran di atasnya. "Kanker paru-paru," Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Dia mengidap kanker paru-paru saat Sehun berumur tiga. Setahun berlalu dan penyakitnya membuatnya lemah. Dia tidak selincah dulu sehingga tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya, well, kecuali menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk Sehun. Tapi anehnya, bibirnya masih bisa bergerak cepat meski tubuhnya sudah lemah." Chanyeol terkekeh kikuk di ujung kalimatnya.

Baekhyun merasa ludahnya sulit ia telan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak enak hati karena telah menanyakan hal menyakitkan tentang 'suami' Chanyeol itu. "Maaf."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kini menunduk. "Karena?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak seharusnya menanyakannya padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau bukan menanyakannya padaku, kau mau bertanya pada siapa, hm?"

"Tapi, tetap saja itu–"

"Hey, tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun pelan, membuat pria mungil itu mendongak. "Appa Sehun dan Jiyeon bukanlah kenangan pahit bagiku. Dia justru kenangan terindah yang pernah kumiliki. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku padanya, Baek."

Baekhyun seharusnya senang karena Chanyeol mau berbagi kisah sosok yang ia cintai, bahkan sampai berterima kasih pada Baekhyun karena sudah membicarakannya duluan. Namun Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasa jantungnya sesak karena penuturan Chanyeol yang lembut akan sosok yang sudah meninggal itu –seperti ada rasa tidak suka melihat rasa cinta untuk sosok yang sudah meninggal itu masih terpancar jelas di mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu ini konyol. Baekhyun seharusnya tidak merasa begini mengingat sosok yang sudah meninggal itu adalah 'suami' Chanyeol dan sikap Chanyeol itu tergolong lumrah. Namun ia sendiri tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedikit..cemburu? Entahlah. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perasaan cemburu karena ia masih yakin ia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus apapun pada pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak tertarik untuk menikah?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun tersentak karena suara Chanyeol –yang berhasil mengembalikannya ke alam sadarnya. "M–menikah?"

"Mm-hm. Kau tahu, kita tidak selamanya muda, bukan?"

Baekhyun cemberut kesal. "Jadi, kau bilang aku ini sudah tua?"

"Kita memang sudah tua, Baek." Chanyeol terkekeh karena raut muka Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk itu terlihat lucu. "Jadi, apakah ada pria yang menarik hatimu atau hanya aku saja?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Narsis sekali kau, Tuan Park."

"Aku salah ya? Memangnya kau tidak tertarik padaku?" Baekhyun sontak memundurkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Pipinya mulai merona karenanya.

"T–tidak! Aku tidak tertarik padamu sama sekali!" Baekhyun segera berkelit.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun, kemudian menatap Sehun dan Jiyeon yang sedang tertawa. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku tertarik padamu."

Dan Chanyeol menjatuhkan bom di hati Baekhyun. Itu meledak seperti ini: DHUAAAAARRRR!

Dan bom itu membuat efek samping kemerahan di pipi dan telinga Baekhyun. Ha.

Ya Tuhan, apa itu pernyataan cinta? Tapi kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?! Aku belum siaaaaaap! –batin Baekhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengipasinya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. "Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Baekhyun yang sudah bisa mengontrol wajahnya, melirik Chanyeol. "Jalan-jalan?"

"Kau pasti bosan tinggal disini setiap hari. Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Baekhyun menyimpan telunjuknya di dagunya –berpikir. "Aku ingin pergi ke pantai."

"Pantai?"

"Mm-hm." Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Aku ingin menghirup angin laut. Pasti segar~"

Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria tinggi itu terpikirkan sebuah ide cemerlang.

**###**

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar setelah keluar dari mobil Chanyeol saat mobil itu berhenti di tempat parkir. Angin laut itu menyambut kehadirannya dengan menerpa wajah manisnya dan meniup rambutnya sehingga rambut Baekhyun terayun-ayun. Kedua tangan Baekhyun langsung terentang –merasakan kebebasan yang terdapat dalam tempat itu. Ditutupnya matanya dan menghirup udara laut yang khas itu dalam-dalam. Pria manis itu langsung merasakan kesegaran yang menerpa luar dan dalam tubuhnya saat ia bertemu dengan angin laut yang selama ini ingin ia temui. Ya, Chanyeol mengajaknya ke pantai setelah ia memohon pada Dokter Lee dengan alasan membawa Baekhyun jalan-jalan ke tempat yang segar seperti pantai, pasti akan membuat tubuhnya lebih bugar daripada diam di RS. Pria paruh baya itu awalnya ragu, namun karena Sehun dan Jiyeon juga ikut memelas padanya, ia jadi tidak tega dan membiarkan keluarga itu membawa Baekhyun jalan-jalan ke pantai. Jadi, disinilah mereka berada.

"_**LAUUUUT~!"**_

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan –yang memaksa ingin ikut dengan alasan bosan diam di RS. Hantu cantik itu tersenyum lebar seperti Baekhyun. Mata rusanya itu berbinar-binar melihat warna biru yang membentang di hadapannya.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Ini hebat! Aku bahkan masih belum percaya bisa keluar dari RS!" serunya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja!" sahutnya seraya mengangguk semangat. "Sehun-ah, Jiyeon-ah, ayo kita berlomba-lomba kesana!" seru Baekhyun seraya menunjuk bibir pantai.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Ahjussi!" seru Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah dari kalian!" Jiyeon menimpali.

"_**Aku juga mau ikut!"**_ Luhan memasang pose yang sama dengan ketiga manusia di sebelahnya –pose siap berlari.

"Oke, kalian siap?" Jiyeon, Sehun, dan Luhan mengangguk. "Ayooooooooooo!" seru Baekhyun seraya berlari, begitupun Sehun dan Jiyeon, sedangkan Luhan terbang di atas mereka. Mereka berlomba-lomba menuju bibir pantai seraya bersorak gembira.

"Hey, Baek! Kau tidak boleh berteriak sekencang itu!" Chanyeol segera menyusul mereka.

Mereka berlima –termasuk Luhan– menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka di pantai. Bermain kejar-kejaran di bibir pantai, memercikkan air satu sama lain, dan tertawa bersama. Baru kali ini Baekhyun bisa tertawa selepas ini lagi dan benar-benar lupa dengan penyakit yang dideritanya, seolah keluarga kecil itu menghapusnya begitu saja dari ingatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar merindukannya. Baekhyun tidak percaya dia sempat lupa bagaimana rasanya tertawa setelah Dokter Lee mengatakan bahwa ia mengidap tumor tenggorokan. Dan keluarga kecil inilah yang mengingatkannya betapa manis rasanya tertawa itu.

Selesai bersenang-senang di pantai, Baekhyun dan yang lainnyapun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan makan siang di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari pantai. Chanyeol baru saja pergi memesan makanan dengan Jiyeon, sedangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk. Restoran minimalis itu tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada dua orang pelanggan disana, jadi Baekhyun dan Sehun bisa memilih spot tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan.

"Ahjussi, kita duduk disana yuk?" Sehun menunjuk spot di dekat jendela restoran yang menghadap langsung dengan pantai.

"Tentu." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun –yang sedari tadi ia genggam, menuju spot itu. Setelah mereka berdua duduk disana, Baekhyun melihat keadaan sekitar restoran yang sepi itu –seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

Mana Luhan? Apa dia masih di pantai? –batin Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang mencari Luhan.

Perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan pada senandung yang berasal dari seseorang di sebelahnya. Itu berasal dari Sehun. Bocah itu sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, lagu 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'.

"Kau suka lagu itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku suka sekali film Wijard of Oj (Wizard of Oz), jadi Appa sering menyanyikan lagu itu untukku sebelum aku tidur."

Baekhyun sempat terkesiap karenanya. "Sungguh?"

"Ne, suara Appa-ku bagus lho! Coba kalau Ahjussi mendengarnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengacak surai Sehun gemas. "Meski Ahjussi belum pernah mendengar Appa-mu bernyanyi, Ahjussi yakin suaranya memang bagus."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, Ahjussi tahu lagu itu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Itu salah satu lagu kesukaanku."

Mata Sehun berbinar. "Sungguh? Maukah Ahjussi menyanyikannya untukku?"

Senyum Baekhyun memudar mendengar permintaan Sehun. Well, itu sebenarnya tidak akan terlalu sulit jika saja tenggorokannya masih baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang itu sepertinya sulit.

"Sehun–"

"Jangan paksa Byun Ahjussi, Sehun. Tenggorokannya sedang sakit, ingat?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Pria tinggi itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun, sedangkan Jiyeon di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Ah, iya. Maafkan aku, Ahjussi." Sehun menunduk lesu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengacak surai Sehun sekali lagi. "Tidak apa. Nah, ayo kita makan!"

"Baek, turunkan volume suaramu. Kau sudah berteriak seharian ini, nanti tenggorokanmu makin sakit." Chanyeol menegur.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Ck, arasseo."

"Aigoo~ belum pacaran saja sudah mesra begini, bagaimana kalau sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" celetuk Jiyeon. Dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merona. Mereka sempat melempar pandang satu sama lain, namun segera dialihkan saat mata mereka bertemu. Benar-benar mirip anak remaja. Jiyeon hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan dua pria dewasa itu, sedangkan Sehun tidak menghiraukan mereka karena sibuk memakan kimbabnya.

"Sehun, makannya pelan-pelan saja." Baekhyun menegur Sehun –yang makan dengan cepat– seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sisa makanan di bibir Sehun. Melihat itu, Chanyeol tersenyum. Entah kenapa, dia senang sekali saat Baekhyun perhatian pada anak-anaknya –terutama Sehun.

"Abeoji, berhenti melihat Byun Ahjussi seperti maniak begitu." Jiyeon berbisik pada Chanyeol, membuat pria tinggi itu menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Yak, berani sekali kau mengatai Abeoji-mu sendiri 'maniak', hah?" Chanyeol tersinggung.

Gadis cantik itu mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Memang kelihatannya begitu kok." Chanyeol sempat menganga dikatai 'maniak' oleh anaknya sendiri. Well, itu baru. "Jadi, kapan Abeoji akan menyatakan perasaanmu?" Jiyeon kembali berbisik.

"Ap–yak, jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tidak mungkin–"

"Sudahlah, Abeoji. Tidak perlu disembunyikan. Terlihat jelas kok di wajahmu."

Chanyeol bungkam. Dia berpikir, apakah ketertarikannya pada pria mungil itu begitu terlihat jelas di wajahnya? Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya. Kali ini, Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang memakan kimbabnya. Pria tinggi itu memikirkan kembali kata-kata anak sulungnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol-pun berpikir tidak ada yang salah dengan mencoba. Siapa tahu Baekhyun juga menyukainya, bukan? Well, Chanyeol memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada pria mungil itu. Di matanya, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang hangat di balik sikapnya yang agak ketus. Namun, Chanyeol juga masih belum begitu yakin apakah rasa suka dalam hatinya untuk Baekhyun itu adalah cinta atau hanya sekedar ketertarikan semata. Karena menurutnya, itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

**###**

Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, kemudian keluar dari mobil Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu menepikan mobilnya di depan RS. Chanyeol-pun ikut keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar sampai ke dalam?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pasti. "Yang sakit itu hanya tenggorokanku, Yeol. Kakiku masih bisa berjalan." Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya. Pria mungil itu tiba-tiba tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Yeol, sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini. Aku senang. Apalagi bersama Sehun dan Jiyeon."

Chanyeol melirik sebentar pada anak-anaknya yang sedang tertidur di dalam mobil. Pria itu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, kemudian ikut tersenyum. "Kami juga bersenang-senang kok, jadi ini bukan hanya acara jalan-jalanmu, tapi acara jalan-jalan kami juga."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat buah hati Chanyeol. "Kita semua bersenang-senang."

"_**Hey, jangan lupakan aku. Aku juga bersenang-senang lho~"**_ Luhan menginterupsi di belakang Baekhyun. Entah sejak kapan hantu cantik itu muncul. Namun pria bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggil pria pendek itu, membuatnya menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

Oh, tidak.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sesaat saat maniknya menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun. Jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat karenanya.

Well, ini dia.

Chanyeol sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang –perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Meski awalnya ia ragu, namun –entah kenapa– keraguan dalam diri Chanyeol seketika musnah saat maniknya bertemu dengan manik Baekhyun. Degup jantungnya yang menggila saat berada di dekat sosok mungil itu, otaknya yang mendadak kosong saat manik Baekhyun balas menatap maniknya, juga perasaan menggelitik di sekitar perutnya yang selalu muncul setiap kali pria bermata sipit itu di dekatnya.

Chanyeol merasakannya lebih jelas sekarang.

Dan ia sudah tidak ragu lagi.

Chanyeol Chanyeol berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Pria tinggi itupun menghembuskan napasnya sesaat untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menerpa dirinya. "Aku–" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti tepat saat melihat pria mungil itu kesulitan bernapas. Chanyeol terkesiap. "Ada apa, Baek?"

"_**Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"**_ Luhan juga terdengar panik.

"Aku–" Suara Baekhyun tertahan. Tangannya yang semula memegang dadanya –yang tadi sempat sesak, kini berpindah memegangi lehernya sambil menutup matanya.

"_**Yak, Byun Baek, jangan buat aku takut! Ya Tuhan, dia kenapa?"**_

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mulai khawatir. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, hanya merintih. Melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan, itu membuat Chanyeol panik. "Tenggorokanmu sakit lagi?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan mata berair. Pria mungil itu terlihat kesulitan mengambil napas dan berbicara. Melihat itu, Chanyeol tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia membawa Baekhyun menuju RS.

**TBC**

**Ini perasaan saya doang atau emang tiap kali bikin chapter fluffy, endingnya pasti nyesek? Chapter depan mulai memasuki konflik nih. Selagi menunggu chapter berikutnya, ada baiknya kalian kasih review dulu~**

**Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca dan kasih review, kalian memang best readers ever! Sekalipun saya gak bisa bales satu-satu atau sebutin satu-satu, saya tetep baca semua review kalian. Karena itu, jangan sampe bosen buat kasih saya dukungan berupa review dan klik follow atau fav. Berkat dukungan kalian, saya masih punya semangat buat lanjutin semua FF abal saya #serius. Last but not least, LOPH Y'ALL *big hug***


	5. Chapter 5

"Tidak." tandas Baekhyun seraya menatap tajam orang-orang yang mengelilingi ranjangnya. "Aku tidak mau menjalani operasi. Sekeras apapun kalian memaksaku, aku tetap tidak mau dioperasi."

"_**Baek!" **_Luhan protes.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun, kau ini tidak sayang nyawamu sendiri, hah?! Kau ingin mati, hah?!" Baekbeom mulai emosi pada adiknya.

"Baekbeom, jangan seperti itu pada adikmu!" Nyonya Byun melerai anaknya.

"Biar saja, Eomma! Aku sudah muak padanya! Baekhyun seharusnya menjalani operasi selama tumor itu belum parah, tapi coba lihat sekarang! Suaranya jadi parau dan dia semakin kesulitan bernapas. Dia seolah tidak peduli pada kita, padahal kita sangat peduli padanya!"

Hening.

Napas Baekbeom memburu dan matanya masih menatap tajam Baekhyun –yang juga sedang balas menatap Hyung-nya tajam.

"Terserah." Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Baekbeom melotot. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus dioperasi."

Baekbeom mengertakkan giginya sampai rahangnya mengeras –emosi. "Ugh! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" Baekbeom berteriak. Pria yang lebih tua dari Baekhyun itu kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar inap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh lagi.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

Nyonya Byun nampak khawatir dengan dua anak lelakinya. Dia ingin menenangkan Baekbeom, tapi juga ingin menegur Baekhyun. Melihat itu, Dokter Lee –yang berada di kamar inap Baekhyun– menghela napasnya, kemudian menatap Nyonya Byun. "Bisa kita bicara di ruangan saya, Nyonya Byun?"

"Ah, ne." Nyonya Byun mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah Dokter Lee menuju ruangannya.

Tersisa Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan di ruangan itu. Chanyeol menampakkan raut khawatirnya, begitupun Luhan. Namun, sepertinya pria mungil yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu tidak ambil pusing. Baekhyun hanya membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Pulanglah." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu benar saat ini Baekhyun tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun atau mendengar hal yang bisa membuat mood-nya tambah buruk. Kalaupun Chanyeol ikut memaksanya –seperti Baekbeom tadi, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Jadi, Chanyeol putuskan untuk mengalah kali ini.

"Jaga dirimu. Aku akan datang besok."

Chanyeol mendekati pintu kamar inap Baekhyun, memutar kenopnya, dan keluar dari ruangan itu setelah ia melirik pria mungil itu.

Begitu pintu itu ditutup, Luhan memakukan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang masih memunggunginya. _**"Baek–"**_

"Kau juga, Lu. Pergilah." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat parau.

"_**Tapi–"**_

"Kumohon..," Suara Baekhyun yang parau itu agak bergetar –antara menahan isaknya dan juga menahan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya, "..tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Luhan menatap sedih Baekhyun. Dihembuskannya napasnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, _**"Baiklah."**_

Dan disanalah Baekhyun berada –di kamar inapnya– dengan tangis yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Airmata yang sudah menggenang itu mengalir dengan mulusnya. Suara isak tangis yang terdengar pilu itu mulai terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sepi itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat –menahan suara isak tangisnya, namun itu hanya membuat dadanya sesak kembali. Baekhyun benci ini. Dia benar-benar terlihat lemah di hadapan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang bahkan tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Baekhyun membencinya –benci jika harus berbeda pendapat dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**HEARTBEATS**

**Chapter 5 **–** Indecision**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Jiyeon, Byun Baekbeom**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Konflik sekaligus klimaks FF ini muncul di chapter ini. Isinya gak manis kayak chapter sebelumnya, chapter kali ini agak melankolis. Ada quote yang saya ambil dari sebuah komik. Last but not least, happy reading~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tumor itu mulai memasuki stadium dua." Nyonya Byun melotot mendengar ucapan Dokter Lee. Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Stadium dua masih bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi radiasi dan operasi. Saya khawatir, jika kita membuang lebih banyak waktu, tumor itu akan berubah menjadi kanker dan menyebar ke organ lainnya. Kanker tenggorokan stadium tiga hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan radioterapi dan kemoterapi. Pengobatan ini akan meningkatkan resiko efek samping dibandingkan terapi radiasi dan operasi."

Nyonya Byun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya mulai bergerak gelisah. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan suaranya?"

Dokter Lee menghela napas kembali. Pria paruh baya itu menatap wanita paruh baya di hadapannya dengan raut menyesal. "Sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk diselamatkan."

"Astaga, bagaimana ini?" gumam Nyonya Byun. Ia semakin takut mendengar penuturan pria paruh baya itu.

"Saya sarankan untuk segera melakukan terapi radiasi dan operasi. Yang terpenting, kita harus menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Nyonya Byun terdiam –memikirkan perkataan Dokter Lee juga cara agar anaknya mau dioperasi. Nyonya Byun tahu benar bahwa Baekhyun tidak ingin jika sampai suaranya hilang, tapi dia juga tidak mau kehilangan anaknya. Walaubagaimanapun ia ingin anaknya cepat sembuh, namun sifat keras kepala Baekhyun seolah menghambat semuanya. Dia harus menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membujuk anak bungsunya itu.

**###**

Baekhyun menatap kosong gitarnya yang ia simpan di samping ranjangnya. Sudah dua hari ini ia tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun, termasuk dengan keluarganya sendiri. Pria mungil itu bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun selama dua hari itu. Tak ia pedulikan Luhan yang datang ke kamar inapnya dan mengajaknya bicara, ia bersikap seolah tidak bisa melihat sosok tembus pandang itu. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Baekhyun tetap menolak untuk peduli dan mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Perkataan Dokter Lee kemarin pagi masih terngiang jelas di otaknya bagaikan rekaman suara yang diputar secara otomatis.

.

.

.

_Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pemeriksaan tenggorokannya. Sekarang ia tengah duduk dengan Nyonya Byun di ruangan Dokter Lee untuk mendengarkan hasilnya._

"_Tenggorokanmu..walau dioperasi, tidak ada jaminan suaramu tidak akan hilang." tutur pria paruh baya itu. Guratan penyesalan itu tergambar jelas di wajah pria paruh baya itu. "Karena letak tumornya, juga karena tumornya sudah memasuki stadium dua, akan lebih sulit untuk menyelamatkan suaramu."_

"_T–tapi, masih ada kesempatan agar bisa diselamatkan, bukan?" Nyonya Byun yang melihat raut kekecewaan dalam wajah Baekhyun, segera mengajukan pertanyaan yang bisa membuatnya mood-nya lebih baik._

_Dokter Lee mengangguk pelan. "Ya, masih ada sedikit kesempatan. Kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencobanya."_

_Tidak._

_Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti._

_Meskipun masih ada sedikit kesempatan, itu hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan kecil dan Baekhyun semakin tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan itu._

_Baekhyun takut._

_Sangat takut sampai ia tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya dengan jelas._

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jiyeon menatap khawatir Baekhyun dari luar kamar inap Baekhyun. Ini sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak keluarga Park tiba di RS untuk menjenguk pria mungil itu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun bergerak dari tempatnya. Yang ia lakukan seharian hanyalah duduk di ranjangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada lagi tawa dan senyum dari pria mungil itu.

Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan pandangan khawatir. "Apa kita tidak bisa menjenguk Ahjussi sebentar saja? Aku kangen padanya, Abeoji."

Chanyeol menghela napas, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Sehun. "Tidak bisa, Sehun-ah. Ahjussi sedang ingin sendiri dulu."

"Kenapa? Padahal Sehunnie sendiri tidak suka sendirian."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman simpul seraya berjongkok di depan anak bungsunya. "Kita pasti akan menjenguknya saat Ahjussi sudah sehat, oke?"

Sehun cemberut, tapi kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Abeoji," Jiyeon menarik lengan Chanyeol dan membawanya agak jauh dari Sehun, "Bagaimana keadaan Byun Ahjussi? Apa keadaannya semakin parah?" Sang gadis bertanya dengan mimik yang tak kalah khawatir dari Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dokter Lee bilang tumornya sudah memasuki stadium dua."

Wajah cantik Jiyeon semakin terlihat khawatir. Dia melirik Baekhyun sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya, "Dan Byun Ahjussi masih tidak mau dioperasi?"

Kali ini Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dihelanya napas panjang seraya menatap Baekhyun dari luar. "Dia masih bersikukuh tidak mau melakukannya."

"Aish, kenapa sih Byun Ahjussi keras kepala sekali? Ini semua'kan demi dirinya juga!" Jiyeon mulai kesal, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa apa-apa karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mata Jiyeon beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Tak bisakah Abeoji membujuknya? Mungkin saja dia mau melakukannya setelah Abeoji bicara padanya."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik. Matanya masih terpaku pada siluet Baekhyun di dalam kamar inapnya. "Aku akan coba."

**###**

Chanyeol melirik kamar inap Baekhyun yang lampunya sudah dimatikan. Matanya beralih memperhatikan sekelilingnya –mengecek tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya. Perlahan, diputarnya kenop pintu kamar inap itu dan masuk ke dalam sana. Ya, pria tinggi itu kembali lagi ke RS setelah ia tidak bisa bertemu Baekhyun tadi siang. Niatnya ingin bicara dengan pria mungil itu, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidur. Anehnya, meskipun Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidur, pria tinggi itu tetap masuk ke dalam sana. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar inap Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Kamar dengan sumber penerangan lampu tidur yang temaram itu tidak menghentikan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Diangkatnya sebuah kursi ke samping ranjang Baekhyun, kemudian mendudukinya.

Hening.

Chanyeol masih menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap dengan saksama. Begitu cantik –pikirnya. Namun sayangnya, si pemilik wajah cantik itu semakin lama terlihat semakin kurus. Chanyeol bisa melihat perubahan itu dari wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih tirus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Perlahan, Chanyeol menghembuskan napas beratnya –berusaha melepaskan beban dalam dadanya. Pria tinggi itu begitu prihatin melihat kondisi Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai, Baek." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara lirih. "Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu sakit seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Senyuman simpul terlukis di wajah tampannya saat matanya bisa melihat wajah cantik itu lebih jelas. Dikembalikannya tangannya di tempat semula dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku merindukan senyumanmu, Baek. Aku merindukan tawamu, juga senyumanmu." Chanyeol terkekeh di ujung kalimatnya. "Aku mengatakan rindu senyumanmu dua kali karena aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Hening kembali.

"Kau tahu? Melihatmu, aku seperti dihadapkan ujian yang sama dua kali. Dan rasanya masih sama," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sesaat, "Namun bedanya, aku tidak bimbang kali ini, Baek."

Chanyeol perlahan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangan mungil itu lembut. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan senyuman tulus. "Aku ingin kau bahagia, Baek. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa, dan tersenyum lagi. Dan aku ingin kau hidup. Namun di atas itu semua, aku ingin kau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri..," Pria tinggi itu bangkit dari duduknya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya begitu lembut, "..karena ini adalah kehidupanmu, maka lakukanlah untuk dirimu sendiri."

Setelahnya, Chanyeol beranjak mendekati pintu kamar inap Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempat melirik Baekhyun yang masih tidur di atas ranjangnya. Tersirat kekhawatiran yang amat dari tatapan Chanyeol. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak mendengar perkataannya tadi atau bahkan tidak peduli jika ia mendengarnya sekalipun, Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah akan Baekhyun. Dia akan kembali lagi ke RS untuk membujuknya. Membujuknya untuk tidak menyerah akan hidupnya, agar Baekhyun mau menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Baek." ucap Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itupun memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya dan keluar dari kamar inap itu.

Namun satu yang Chanyeol tidak tahu.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

Baekhyun mendengar setiap kata yang ia ucapkan padanya tadi.

"Aku takut.."

Airmata itu keluar saat Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yeol?"

Tidak ada suara lain selain isak tangis Baekhyun dalam ruangan temaram itu.

**###**

Baekhyun sedang memetik gitarnya seraya bersenandung kecil di kamar inapnya. Matanya itu menatap kosong jendela di kamarnya. Chanyeol –yang baru sampai di depan kamar inap Baekhyun– sempat menatap pria mungil itu beberapa di detik di depan pintu kamar inap itu. Matanya menatap Baekhyun sendu. Tadi ia bertemu dengan Nyonya Byun dan sempat mengobrol dengan wanita paruh baya itu. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sedih dan hampir frustasi memikirkan cara untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Itu membuat Chanyeol iba, juga sedih. Dia iba melihat Nyonya Byun seperti itu dan sedih karena fakta bahwa pria mungil itu tidak mau dioperasi sekeras apapun orang-orang memaksanya. Nyonya Byun bahkan meminta Chanyeol untuk ikut membujuk anak bungsunya. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan menolak. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar pria mungil itu sembuh. Namun setelah melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, Chanyeol berpikir ini tidak akan menjadi mudah.

Sementara di dalam sana, Baekhyun sedang mengingat-ingat kembali kenangannya saat ia pertama kali mendapatkan gitar dalam pangkuannya di usianya yang ke-13. Waktu itu adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun dan Tuan Byun memberikannya sebuah gitar berwarna coklat. Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas raut bahagianya saat ia menerima gitar itu.

.

.

.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun-ah~" ucap Tuan Byun saat memberikan sebuah gitar pada anaknya._

"_Woah~ sebuah gitar!" Baekhyun menatap Tuan Byun dengan mata berbinar. "Ini sungguh untukku?"_

_Tuan Byun mengangguk semangat. "Kau harus menjaganya, oke?"_

_Baekhyun berteriak histeris seraya melompat-lompat saking gembiranya. Setelahnya, ia memeluk pria paruh baya itu erat seraya berucap, "Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, Appa. Terima kasih banyak~"_

_Tuan Byun membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gitar itu dengan mata yang lebih berbinar. "Kau sudah bisa bermain gitar'kan? Kau bisa memainkannya lebih sering karena sudah memiliki satu."_

_Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Matanya melengkung seperti bulan sapit karena tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Appa~"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan itu. Pria mungil itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kamar inapnya. Itu Chanyeol –dengan tatapan khawatirnya

"Hey," sapa Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya, "Kau sudah baikan?"

Chanyeol tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh karena pada kenyataannya, keadaan Baekhyun tidak akan membaik kecuali tumor itu sudah diangkat. Tapi niatnya adalah membuat pria mungil itu tidak menyerah akan hidupnya. Jadi, sebisa mungkin Chanyeol harus membuatnya tetap bersemangat.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela kamarnya lagi. Setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol tadi malam, Baekhyun putuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun sehingga ia tidak perlu mendengar satu orang lagi membujuknya untuk melakukan operasi itu. Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya yang menatap jendela saat Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Mata sipit itu terus menatap lurus daun-daun musim gugur yang berguguran di luar sana. Tangannya kembali memetik gitar di pangkuannya, kemudian menyenandungkan lagu yang sama –'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. Chanyeol sempat tersentak karena lagu itu.

"Apa itu 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'?" tebak Chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "Aku suka lagu itu. Ah, Sehun juga menyukainya. Itu lagu nina bobonya." Baekhyun masih belum menampilkan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi datar, namun matanya terkunci pada sosok Chanyeol. "Oh ya, aku bawakan kau bunga." Chanyeol memberikan bunga mawar kuning dan putih pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap buket itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyimpan gitar dalam pangkuannya dan mengambil buket itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap sendu buket itu. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia ingin menangis. Orang-orang di sekitarnya begitu perhatian padanya, tapi ego-nya mengalahkan segalanya –termasuk orang-orang itu. Baekhyun jadi kesal, tapi tidak tahu pada siapa atau dari apa rasa kesal itu berasal dan dia tidak tahu cara melampiaskannya. Baekhyun biasanya akan bernyanyi untuk melampiaskan emosi dalam dadanya, tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ia sedang kesal dan suaranya tidak bisa membantunya? Baekhyun bahkan hanya bisa bersenandung kecil tanpa menyanyikan lirik lagunya karena suaranya masih sakit. Itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Kau tahu? Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, musik terindah yang pernah ia dengar adalah detak jantung."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. Entah kenapa, dia pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya. Apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja?

"Awalnya, kupikir itu adalah hal konyol. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kembali, detak jantung seseorang itu memang musik terindah." Pria tinggi itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya. "Apalagi jika itu adalah detak jantung orang yang kau cintai."

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Chanyeol menghela napas, kemudian menghapus bulir bening yang mengalir di pipi putih Baekhyun. "Menjaga sesuatu yang sangat kita sukai adalah hal penting, aku akui itu. Tapi jika aku berada di posisimu, aku akan menjalani operasi itu, Baek. Karena sekecil apapun kemungkinan suaraku bisa selamat, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Meski persentasenya kecil, bukankah itu artinya masih ada kesempatan aku masih bisa melindungi hal yang kusukai? Bukankah justru karena kau ingin melindungi hal yang kau sukai itu, berbagai cara harus dicoba?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Airmatanya semakin deras turun. "Kau tidak mengerti, Yeol.."

"Aku mengerti, Baek. Aku sangat mengerti." Chanyeol menghapus airmata Baekhyun lagi seraya tersenyum. "Karena aku pernah merasakannya. Dan aku menyesal karena tidak berani mengambil kesempatan kecil itu."

Baekhyun terkesiap karena ucapan Chanyeol itu. Senyuman Chanyeol berubah pilu mengingat kejadian yang paling ia sesali seumur hidupnya. Pria tinggi itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Karena aku tidak berani mengambil kesempatan kecil itu, aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai."

Jantung Baekhyun sontak berdetak dua kali lebih keras karena ucapan lirih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Ada kalanya kita merasa takut untuk mengambil pilihan karena tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun waktu terus berjalan dan kau tidak bisa selamanya diam." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. "Rasa penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat, Baek. Tapi semua itu bisa kau ubah. Kita memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah mengambil sebuah pilihan, tapi aku selalu yakin Tuhan telah mempersiapkan akhir bahagia untuk setiap hamba-Nya. Akhir bahagia itu memang tidak selalu datang cepat dan bahkan datang setelah momen paling menyakitkan dalam hidupmu." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang masih mengeluarkan bulir bening. Senyuman kembali terkembang di sudut bibir Chanyeol. "Akhir bahagiamu pasti akan segera datang, Baek. Kau hanya perlu memberanikan dirimu untuk menemukannya di antara cobaan ini."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, kemudian menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Tapi sampai kapan aku harus mencari?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. "Aku lelah, Yeol.."

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya untuk memeluk tubuh yang rapuh itu. Chanyeol sempat merasakan Baekhyun terkesiap karena pergerakannya. Namun setelahnya, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun mulai rileks. Dielusnya punggung Baekhyun –sekedar untuk meringankan bebannya. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah percaya, Baek. Ini adalah ujian untukmu. Jangan menyerah. Jangan berhenti berharap. Aku yakin akhir bahagiamu sudah dekat."

Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. "Aku takut, Yeol..," bisiknya di antara isakan tangisnya, "Aku takut sekali.."

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Jangan takut, Baek. Aku akan berada di sisimu." Dikecupnya puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku janji."

Sementara di sudut ruangan itu, terlihat sesosok tembus pandang yang juga sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya. Itu Luhan. Hantu cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Namun, yang tidak diketahui pria bermata sipit itu adalah bahwa Luhan sudah berada disana dan menyaksikan semuanya –mendengar setiap perkataan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jujur, hati Luhan serasa terkikis karena nasib mereka. Dan perlahan, ia mulai menghilang –meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ruangan itu.

**###**

Baekhyun meletakkan mawar putih dan kuning pemberian Chanyeol di vas bunga setelah pria tinggi itu pulang semenit yang lalu. Senyuman tak pudar dari bibirnya saat maniknya menatap setiap lekuk bunga cantik itu.

"Paduan yang aneh." gumamnya.

"_**Tapi, tetap cantik'kan?"**_ Suara Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Lu?"

"_**Hai~"**_ Luhan tersenyum. _**"Tadi Chanyeol mengunjungimu ya?"**_

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Luhan tersenyum jahil. _**"Karena kau tersenyum sedari tadi~"**_

Tautan alis Baekhyun semakin dalam. "Itu tidak membuktikan apapun."

"_**Tidak perlu disembunyikan, Baekki~"**_

Baekhyun menatap hantu cantik itu datar. "Lu, kau tahu kau terdengar aneh saat menggunakan aegyo."

Luhan tersenyum. _**"Aku senang kau mau bicara dan tersenyum lagi."**_

Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Well, Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa dirinya mogok bicara semenjak hasil pemeriksaan penyakitnya keluar. Dan melihat Luhan tersenyum lega seperti itu, menghasilkan rasa bersalah dalam diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia juga menghiraukan Luhan selama ini. Telinganya memang mendengar perkataan Luhan, namun ia tidak memberikan respon apapun. Mengingat hal itu, Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak padanya.

Mata rusa Luhan kini beralih pada bunga mawar putih dan kuning dalam vas bunga. _**"Kau tahu arti bunga mawar putih dan kuning?"**_

Baekhyun ikut menatap mawar putih dan kuning itu, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti apapun soal bunga."

Luhan menatap mawar-mawar itu lebih dekat. _**"Jika mawar merah melambangkan cinta yang membara, maka mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati. Saat kau mendapatkan mawar putih dari seseorang, itu artinya dia sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu. Sedangkan mawar kuning melambangkan persahabatan. Ada banyak keceriaan dan kegembiraan dalam mawar kuning. Jika seseorang memberimu mawar kuning, maka itu artinya dia sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat sekaligus keluarganya."**_ Mata rusa Luhan beralih menatap Baekhyun. _**"Meski perpaduan warnanya aneh, tapi seaneh apapun orang menyebutnya, keindahan dari arti mawar-mawar itu tak'kan berubah. Dan menurutku, itu sangat indah."**_

Baekhyun sempat tertegun mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Wow. Aku tidak tahu kau tahu banyak soal bunga."

Luhan mengibaskan poninya bangga. _**"Aku ini berpengetahuan luas, Baek~"**_

Baekhyun mencibir. "Narsis."

"_**Bukan narsis, Byun Baek. Itu adalah fakta!"**_ tandas Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Ya, tentu. Fakta atau apapun itu, terserah kau saja." ujar Baekhyun ogah-ogahan. Luhan cemberut, tapi Baekhyun kelihatan tidak peduli.

Hening sejenak.

"Hey, Lu?" panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"_**Apa?"**_ Luhan masih terdengar kesal.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada di posisiku?" Luhan tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mimik Baekhyun terlihat serius saat ini. "Apa kau akan mengambil kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk sembuh dari penyakit ini?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Baekhyun artikan. Tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan dari si hantu cantik, Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya –cemas. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Luhan-pun tersenyum, kemudian berkata, _**"Tutup matamu."**_

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali. "Apa?"

"_**Tutup saja, oke?"**_ Baekhyun yang kebingungan hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Luhan, jadi ia tutup kedua matanya.

Luhan menatap lekat Baekhyun yang sudah menutup matanya. Wajahnya yang selalu ceria itu kini berubah serius. _**"Kuharap kau tidak terjerat dengan apa yang ada di depan matamu sehingga tidak melihat bintang yang paling dekat denganmu."**_ Baekhyun mengernyit –tanpa membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar Luhan mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun hendak bertanya, namun kalimat Luhan berikutnya menghentikannya. _**"Karena saking dekatnya, kau jadi tak bisa melihatnya."**_

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya. Matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman. _**"Saat aku takut untuk mengambil pilihan, aku selalu memikirkan hal itu, Baek. Kau harus tahu bahwa alasan untuk hidup tidak hanya berasal dari hal yang kau sukai. Karena sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih berharga untuk dijadikan alasan untuk hidup di dunia ini, seperti seseorang kau cintai misalnya."**_

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya. Matanya entah kenapa terasa perih kali ini.

"_**Karena keberadaan seseorang itulah, hal yang kau sukaipun tak'kan sebanding dengan kehadirannya. Karena ingin terus bersama dengan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidup kita, alasanmu untuk bertahan hidup akan jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."**_ Luhan mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan transparannya tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. _**"Jadi, jawabanku adalah ya, aku akan mengambil kesempatan sekecil apapun demi hidup bersama seseorang yang berharga bagiku."**_

Airmata mengalir begitu saja di pipinya tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"_**Karenanya, jangan kau lupakan bintang yang bersinar paling terang itu ya?"**_

Baekhyun kini mengerti.

"_Kau tahu?"_

Alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas ucapan Chanyeol dan menolak dengan tegas tentang operasi itu –seperti yang ia lakukan pada Nyonya Byun, Baekbeom, juga Dokter Lee.

"_Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, musik terindah yang pernah ia dengar adalah detak jantung."_

Itu karena ada hal lain yang berharga yang mulai bersarang di hatinya –menggantikan posisi suaranya. Dan Luhan-lah yang mengajarinya arti sesuatu yang berharga baginya itu.

"_Awalnya, kupikir itu adalah hal konyol. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kembali.."_

Karena saking dekatnya, Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya.

"_..detak jantung seseorang itu memang musik terindah."_

Namun begitu Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"_Apalagi jika itu adalah detak jantung orang yang kau cintai."_

Orang yang paling ia cintai –Chanyeol.

Alasannya untuk hidup.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian terisak. Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menemani pria mungil itu menangis di ruangan itu.

**###**

Pintu kamar inap Baekhyun dibuka dari luar, membuat pria mungil yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang itu menoleh. Mata sipitnya disambut oleh senyuman dari tiga orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Seorang di antaranya –yang paling muda– berlari ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ahjussi, kami datang~" seru Sehun. Baekhyun yang gemas padanyapun mengusap puncak kepala Sehun seraya tersenyum.

"Ahjussi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa tenggorokanmu masih sakit?" tanya Jiyeon dengan mimik khawatirnya.

Bibir Baekhyun kini tersenyum pilu, kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Namun saat melihat raut khawatir Jiyeon semakin menjadi, Baekhyun segera merubahnya menjadi senyuman tulus. "Tapi kurasa akan membaik setelah melihatmu tersenyum."

Jiyeon tersenyum akhirnya, membuat hati Baekhyun lebih lega. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Sial.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi terlihat begitu tampan di mata Baekhyun sampai membuat jantungnya berdebar begini keras? Oh tunggu, ya, setelah Baekhyun mengakui perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Mengingat hal itu, Baekhyun malah merona. Heh.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu agak merah." tanya Chanyeol dengan mimik khawatir. Tangannya terulur pada dahi Baekhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Kau demam?"

"T–tidak! Aku tidak demam!" Baekhyun segera menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol. Astaga, suaranya terdengar gugup dan itu sangat tidak keren.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol agak ragu, tapi kemudian mengganti raut mukanya menjadi senyuman lebar. "Hey, kami punya kejutan untukmu." Tatapan Chanyeol beralih pada dua anaknya. Baekhyun ikut menatap Sehun dan Jiyeon yang kini tengah menyiapkan diri mereka untuk sesuatu.

"Kejutan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun, Jiyeon, dan Chanyeol saling pandang untuk sesaat. Saat Jiyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, ketiga orang itu langsung menatap Baekhyun bersamaan.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow__.__  
Way up high__.__  
There's a land that I heard of__ o__nce in a lullaby.__"_

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar mereka bertiga bernyanyi bersama-sama, menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya –'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow__.__  
Skies are blue__.__  
And the dreams that you dare to dream__ r__eally do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
__a__nd wake up where the clouds are far__ b__ehind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
__a__way above the chimney tops__,__  
__t__hat's where you'll find me.__"_

Airmata Baekhyun menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Terlebih lagi, saat Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Chanyeol dan ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka bertiga.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow__.__  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?__"_

Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Jiyeon berhenti menyanyi. Semuanya sontak melihat yang paling muda di antara mereka dengan senyuman.

"_If happy little bluebirds fly__.__  
Beyond the rainbow__.__  
Why, oh why can't I?"_

Baekhyun langsung bertepuk tangan saat lagu kesukaannya ditutup oleh suara Sehun yang bernyanyi solo. Baekhyun benar-benar tersentuh oleh kejutan kecil itu dan itu berhasil membuat airmatanya jatuh di pipinya.

"Ahjussi, kenapa menangis? Apa suaraku jelek?" tanya Sehun cemas.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, justru suaramu yang paling bagus, Sehunnie. Ahjussi hanya terharu mendengarnya."

"Jadi, Ahjussi suka kejutannya?" tanya Sehun berbinar. Anggukan dari kepala Baekhyun membuat senyuman Sehun mengembang dengan lebarnya. Bocah itu memeluk Baekhyun erat dan dibalas sama eratnya oleh Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, hiks.." Baekhyun terisak. Matanya kini beralih menatap Luhan yang tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, seperti memberi kode padanya. Luhan mengerti apa yang Baekhyun hendak sampaikan, jadi dia hanya tersenyum di belakang Chanyeol tanpa menyahutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lu.." bisik Baekhyun.

**TBC**

**Baekhyun operasi gak nih? Nantikan chapter berikutya ya! Oh ya, untuk yang nagihin FF 'Breaking the Engagement', saya mohon kesabarannya ya. Saat ini, saya tengah disibukkan dengan skripsi dan –jujur– saya males banget buat ngedit tuh FF. Tapi insya Allah, gak akan diabaikan karena saya juga suka FF itu. Jadi, tolong bersabar ya. Maaf banget baru kasih tau kalian.**

**Last but not least, don't forget to give some reviews~ #bow**

**Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca dan kasih review, kalian memang best readers ever! Sekalipun saya gak bisa bales satu-satu atau sebutin satu-satu, saya tetep baca semua review kalian. Karena itu, jangan sampe bosen buat kasih saya dukungan berupa review dan klik follow atau fav. Berkat dukungan kalian, saya masih punya semangat buat lanjutin semua FF abal saya #serius. Last but not least, LOPH Y'ALL *big hug***


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan beriringan di taman RS. Kedua pasang mata itu menikmati semilir angin musim gugur dan daun-daun kuning kecoklatan yang berguguran dari atas pohon. Chanyeol memang sengaja mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan di taman RS untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan Baekhyun yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Jadi, disinilah mereka berada, hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jiyeon mencubit pipi Sehun karena gemas akan tingkah adiknya. Pria mungil itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk curi pandang ke arahnya. Saat Baekhyun merasakan angin musim gugur menembus jaket yang dikenakannya, itu membuat pria mungil itu menggesekkan kedua tangannya bersamaan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itupun segera melepaskan jaketnya dan ia sampirkan di bahu pria yang lebih pendek darinya, membuat si pria pendek itu terkejut –bahkan sampai merona.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku suka udara dingin."

"Begitu ya?"

Hening.

Suasana ini terasa begitu canggung bagi Baekhyun karena ini pertama kalinya ini merasa berdebar di samping pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol yang menyadari kediaman Baekhyun, hanya tersenyum simpul di sampingnya.

"Ini lucu." Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Padahal saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau benar-benar ketus padaku. Tapi sekarang coba lihat, kau jadi salah tingkah saat bersamaku. Kau menyukaiku ya?" godanya seraya menatap wajah Baekhyun dari dekat.

BLUSH! –wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah.

Baekhyun tidak menepis ataupun mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah yang merah.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Hey, tidak perlu merona begitu. Aku hanya bercanda kok."

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain –kemana saja asal bukan ke Chanyeol– untuk menyembunyikan rautnya yang agak kecewa. Ya, kecewa. Padahal Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini untuk menjawab 'ya' atas pertanyaan Chanyeol, tapi pria tinggi itu ternyata hanya bercanda.

Mereka berdua kini duduk di bangku taman. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol sesaat. Ditelannya susah payah ludahnya itu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Wajahnya kembali merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka sedikit, kemudian bergumam lirih, "Aku memang menyukaimu."

Mata Chanyeol melotot refleks. Ucapan Baekhyun memang pelan, tapi terdengar oleh telinga lebar milik Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Baek, kau–"

"Aku akan menjalani operasi itu."

Chanyeol lebih terkejut lagi. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit saking tidak percayanya. "K–kau serius? Kau akan menjalani operasi itu? Untuk mengangkat tumormu?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku menjalani operasi selain untuk mengangkat tumor sialan ini?"

"T–tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba..," Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pria tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun yang kini menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. "Kau benar-benar serius akan menjalani operasi itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Aku memang takut, tapi..," Baekhyun menunduk sesaat seraya mengemut bibir bawahnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol kembali, "..sekecil apapun tingkat keberhasilannya, aku tetap harus mencobanya, bukan?"

Senyuman Chanyeol langsung terkembang lebar. Refleks, ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Syukurlah, ya Tuhan! Astaga, aku senang kau mau menjalani operasi itu, Baek!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian membalas pelukan Chanyeol –menikmati kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh Chanyeol. "Berjanjilah untuk berada di sampingku, Yeol."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baek."

Ucapan itu berhasil senyuman Baekhyun terkembang sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Perlahan, pria mungil itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah kanan kepala Chanyeol dan–

CUP! –Baekhyun mengecup pipi kiri Chanyeol. Dan itu berhasil membuat mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Pria tinggi itu bahkan sudah merona, membuat Baekhyun ikut malu karena tindakannya barusan. Chanyeol sempat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi disela oleh deheman Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar. Demi apapun, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol saat ini.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa tadi aku nekat menciumnya?! Aish! –umpat Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Sementara di belakang sana, bibir Chanyeol mengembang begitu lebar sampai membentuk senyuman. Tangannya memegang pipi kirinya dan itu membuatnya kembali teringat bagaimana Baekhyun mengecupnya. Ingatan itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras. Bisa ia rasakan sesuatu menggelitiki perutnya. Ini sama persis dengan yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ia bersama mendiang 'suami'nya. Perlahan, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit yang biru. Ia tersenyum tulus. Matanya menerawang menuju satu sosok yang telah pergi ke sisi Tuhan.

Chanyeol sudah tak ragu lagi.

"Kupikir aku sudah menemukannya, Lu..," Chanyeol menghirup udara sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Pria yang kucintai.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**HEARTBEATS**

**Chapter 6 (end) **–** I Found Him (My Reason to Live)**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Jiyeon, Byun Baekbeom**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Dan inilah chapter terakhir FF ini. Sebenarnya saya juga merasa kagok kalo harus mengakhirinya di chapter 6, tapi saya juga nggak tahu harus ngetik apa lagi kalo sampe dilanjutin ke chapter 7, jadi saya putuskan chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir FF ini. Semoga kalian puas dengan endingnya ya. Enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berhenti memetik gitarnya dan menatap hantu cantik di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari?"

"_**Ya."**_

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengarnya. "Kau sudah menemuinya?"

"_**Ya."**_

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"_**Ya."**_

Hening.

Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin tahu lagi mengenai orang yang Luhan cari karena berkat orang itu, hantu cantik itu harus pergi dari dunia ini. Pria bermata sipit itu menatap Luhan sendu. "Jadi, kau akan pergi?"

Luhan tersenyum jahil. _**"Kau akan merindukanku?"**_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Airmata tiba-tiba menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pria manis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya. "Tentu saja, bodoh."

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian menatap Baekhyun lembut. _**"Hey, lihat aku."**_ Baekhyun perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat Baekhyun menangis di hadapannya, itu membuat Luhan ikut sedih –terlihat dari raut wajahnya. _**"Maafkan aku, Baek."**_

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?"

Luhan mengulurkan tangan transparannya ke wajah Baekhyun, namun itu sia-sia karena tangannya menembus wajah cantik Baekhyun. _**"Karena aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu untuk menghapus airmatamu dan memelukmu."**_

Baekhyun menyentuh tangan transparan Luhan yang tak bisa ia sentuh. "Aku pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau aku bisa menyentuhmu."

Luhan sempat tertegun mendengarnya, namun dengan cepat itu berubah menjadi senyuman. _**"Baek?"**_

"Hm?"

"_**Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."**_

"Apa itu?"

Mata Luhan menatap lurus mata Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. _**"Jagalah debaran jantungmu,"**_ Luhan mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya, _**"Jadi, aku bisa mendengarnya dari atas sana."**_

Baekhyun menangis. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Luhan saat ini dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi, tapi dia tidak bisa. Sebagai teman, Baekhyun tahu bahwa seharusnya ia merasa senang melihat Luhan bisa mencapai tujuannya dan pergi ke nirwana dengan tenang. Tapi ia tetap akan merasa kehilangan teman cantiknya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku berjanji, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum karenanya. Perlahan, tubuh Luhan yang tembus pandang itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya. Tubuhnya memudar seiring terangnya cahaya itu. Baekhyun dan Luhan tahu ini saatnya bagi hantu cantik itu untuk pergi. Airmata turun di pipi kedua pria cantik itu. Tidak ada kata. Hanya saling menatap dengan senyuman di sudut bibir masing-masing.

"_**Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku, Baek.."**_ Suara Luhan mulai terdengar samar, namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tubuhnyapun mulai tak terlihat, namun wajah cantik Luhan masih terbayang jelas di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengantar temannya dengan airmata. Jadi, Baekhyun hapus airmatanya dan tersenyum pada Luhan. "Aku akan merindukanmu, sahabatku.."

Dan Luhan-pun pergi ke nirwana dengan senyuman yang Baekhyun tak'kan pernah lupakan. Luhan pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Lu.."

**###**

Nyonya Byun, Baekbeom, dan Chanyeol sedang menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Entah itu cemas, takut, khawatir, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Baekhyun dan beberapa dokter sudah memasuki ruang operasi satu jam yang lalu dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda operasi telah selesai. Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa agar operasi berjalan lancar dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Dia teringat akan perkataan Baekhyun sebelum dia dibawa ke ruang operasi.

.

.

.

"_Kau akan menunggu sampai aku selesai operasi'kan?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja."_

"_Kau janji?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku janji."_

"_Aku..," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat dengan mimik yang terlihat begitu khawatir, "..akan baik-baik saja'kan?"_

_Chanyeol tertegun untuk sesaat, kemudian mengangguk pasti. "Kau akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku janji."_

_Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat maniknya menatap manik Chanyeol. "Yeol?"_

"_Hm?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. "Katakanlah, Baek." Chanyeol berusaha memberinya kekuatan._

_Baekhyun menarik napas terlebih dahulu. "Aku ingin mengatakan hal penting padamu setelah aku selesai operasi."_

_Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang?"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Senyuman tipis mengembang di sudut bibirnya. "Aku ingin mengatakannya nanti. Karenanya, tunggulah aku."_

_Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain mengangguk pelan._

.

.

.

Tangan Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Tangannya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin saking gugupnya ia menunggu operasi itu selesai. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan padanya nanti, namun yang meracuni pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana jika Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu karena operasi itu tidak bisa menyelamatkan suaranya? Chanyeol segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Dia harus berdoa agar operasi itu berjalan lancar dan Baekhyun masih bisa memiliki suaranya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan.

Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Baekhyun dan suaranya –Chanyeol memanjatkan doa.

**###**

_**Dua minggu kemudian..**_

Semilir angin musim gugur itu menerpa wajah tampan seorang pria tinggi bertelinga lebar. Tangannya memegang sebuah buket bunga mawar berwarna kuning dan putih. Namun tidak seperti warna bunga yang dibawanya ke tempat itu, setelan yang dikenakannya semuanya berwarna hitam. Pepohonan dengan daun-daun yang berguguran mengiringi setiap langkah kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang berjalan menuju gerbang sebuah pemakaman di kota. Tempat tanpa aura kesenangan di dalamnya itu terlihat begitu sepi, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang bisa didengar di tempat itu selain hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berguguran di sekitar jalan pemakaman. Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih lima menit, kaki-kaki jenjang milik si pria tinggi itu berhenti di sebuah nisan.

"Hey." Suara berat Chanyeol –si pria tinggi itu– terdengar menyapa nisan di hadapannya. Senyuman pilu di bibirnya terukir sempurna. Tubuhnya yang tinggi itu ia rendahkan –berjongkok– di hadapan nisan itu. "Aku datang lagi."

Chanyeol meletakkan buket mawar yang ia bawa di dekat nisan itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lirih. Pria tinggi itu menunduk sesaat seraya berkata, "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja disana. Hey, apa Tuhan menjagamu dengan baik?"

Hanya semilir angin musim gugur yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kini matanya menatap nisan di hadapannya dengan senyuman tulus. "Aku ingin memberitahumu untuk tidak perlu lagi khawatir padaku. Aku bisa melewati hidup ini tanpamu. Tersenyum, tertawa, juga bergerak maju," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar karena tiba-tiba airmatanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dihapusnya cepat airmata itu sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ah maaf, lagi-lagi aku menangis. Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu sampai menangis begini."

Mata Chanyeol beralih menatap langit yang tidak begitu cerah –sekedar untuk menenangkan emosi dalam dadanya. Ditariknya napas, kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan. "Baru kali ini aku bisa menikmati udara di tempat ini." Pria tinggi itu kembali menatap nisan di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus nisan itu. Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa detik, hanya hembusan angin musim gugur yang menemani pria tinggi itu. Mata Chanyeol masih terpaku pada nisan itu. Perlahan, tangannya ia tarik dari nisan itu. Si pria tinggi menghembuskan napasnya kembali sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Chanyeol memainkan jemarinya seraya mengulum senyumannya. Memori di otak Chanyeol kembali menayangkan sosok yang kini bersarang di hatinya. Eye-smile yang terbetuk dengan cantiknya setiap kali sosok itu tersenyum, tawa renyah yang sosok itu keluarkan dari bibir tipis merah mudanya, dan parasnya yang tak pernah lepas dari hiasan eye-liner. Sosok yang ia panggil 'Baek'.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku..," Chanyeol kembali menatap nisan di hadapannya, kali ini tanpa mengulum senyumannya, "..mencintainya."

Ada kelegaan yang amat sangat menerpa hati Chanyeol setelah kalimat itu keluar. Senyumannya terkembang semakin lebar saat bayangan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya tergambar dengan jelas di otaknya.

"Dia pintar bernyanyi, juga pintar membuat Sehun dan Jiyeon tersenyum. Meski terkadang ia ketus dan keras kepala, tapi aku tahu hatinya sangat hangat."

Hening sejenak.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering. Senyumannya perlahan memudar. Sekelebat rasa bersalah bersarang di wajah tampannya. Kedua tangan yang hangat itu ia tautkan bersama seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Lu."

Semilir angin musim gugur kembali berhembus dan menerpa lembut wajah Chanyeol –seolah memberinya jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

Jadi perlahan, senyuman itu kembali tersungging di sudut bibir pria tinggi itu. Matanya menutup –menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang nyaman itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan keberatan." Chanyeol kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap langit biru di atasnya. "Terima kasih, Xiao Lu.."

**###**

Pria mungil bermata sipit itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya terlebih dahulu sebelum menatap orang-orang di hadapannya. Matanya menatap satu persatu orang-orang itu, seolah mencari seseorang di antara kerumunan itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, senyuman manis terkembang di sudut bibirnya saat matanya berhasil menemukan orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Pria bertelinga lebar itu menatap bingung si pria mungil –yang sedang duduk di atas panggung kecil di dalam Café de Seoul. Melihat raut kebingungan pria tinggi itu, si pria pendek hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam café itu, melihat si pria mungil dari sana. Sementara itu, pria mungil yang berdiri di atas panggung mulai memakukan pandangannya pada orang-orang di dalam café yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hai," Si pria mungil menyapa dengan senyuman, "Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Jeda sejenak.

Mata Baekhyun terpaku kembali pada Chanyeol –si pria bertelinga lebar. Senyuman itu tertarik sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Hari ini, aku akan melakukan hal yang belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya," Baekhyun menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku sendiri. Lagu ini adalah bentuk diriku yang sekarang. Namun di atas itu semua," Mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu menatap mata bulat Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulus di sudut bibirnya, "Aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang telah membentuk diriku yang sekarang ini."

Beberapa senyuman simpul muncul di beberapa bibir orang-orang dalam café itu. Sementara Chanyeol terkejut di kursinya mendengar penuturan pria mungil itu.

"Dan..," Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya seraya menutup matanya –mengingat wajah seseorang, "..untuk satu sosok yang kukenal yang telah menunjukkan alasanku untuk hidup," Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis, "Lagu ini juga kupersembahkan untuknya."

Alunan gitar dan piano dari belakang Baekhyun menyeruak di penjuru café –membentuk sebuah intro lagu. Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan dua tangan yang memegang stand-mic di hadapannya dan mulai bernyanyi.

.

_When I fear the sky might fall and no one will hear my call,_

_I take a breathe and see of all the strength I need._

_Days won't be the same._

_Everything will change._

_Even mountains over time must get redefined._

_._

_I know, I know life's worth living._

_I keep on, I keep on giving._

_I'm giving it all I've got, I'm giving it my best shot._

_I get up, get up, and keep on trying._

_There is no shame in crying._

_Yesterdays are gone._

_I have what it takes, I have what it takes to hold on._

_._

_I am brave and strong._

_I am every song._

_I am here to shine._

_I'm not afraid to fly._

_I am loveable._

_I am invincible._

_And I am tough enough._

_And I'm ready to catch the falling sky..._

_I am alive. I am alive._

_Yes, I am.._

_._

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat di antara jeda intro ke lirik berikutnya. Si pria tinggi menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya yang juga dibalas oleh senyuman manis oleh si pria pendek.

.

_The wind is in my face and I'm feeling out of place._

_It's me against the entire human race._

_I know the dreams I chase, they will not be erased._

_They are my saving grace._

_I'm gonna make it._

_._

_I know, I know life's worth living._

_I keep on, I keep on giving._

_I'm giving it all I've got, I'm giving it my best shot._

_I get up, get up, and keep on trying._

_There is no shame in crying._

_Yesterdays are gone._

_I have what it takes, I have what it takes to hold on._

_._

_I am brave and strong._

_I am every song._

_I am here to shine._

_I'm not afraid to fly._

_I am loveable._

_I am invincible._

_And I am tough enough._

_And I'm ready to catch the falling sky..._

_I am alive. I am alive._

_Yes, I am..ooh.. I am alive. I am alive._

_Yes, I am.._

_._

_[I Am Alive – JJ Lin Ft. Jason Mraz]_

Tepuk tangan meriah dari semua pengunjung Café de Seoul menyeruak saat Baekhyun selesai bernyanyi. Matanya menatap satu persatu pengunjung café itu dan berhenti tepat pada sosok Chanyeol yang sedang standing applause dengan senyuman lebarnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian membungkuk pelan –menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya pada mereka semua. Si pria pendek itu kemudian menutup matanya yang terasa perih. Airmata keluar dari sana. Namun itu bukan tangis kesedihan, melainkan tangis kebahagiaan. Si pria mungil menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya.

Bisakah kau mendengarnya, Lu? Debaran dan suara ini untukmu, sahabatku –Baekhyun berkata pada Luhan di atas sana.

**###**

Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun setelah pria mungil itu turun dari panggung. Pria mungil itu tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya duduk disana.

"Jadi," ucap Chanyeol seraya duduk di kursinya, "Ini sebabnya kau menyuruhku kemari?"

Pipi Baekhyun mendadak merona. Pria mungil itu berdehem terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Terima kasih kau mau datang."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku bisa mendengarmu bernyanyi juga. Ternyata suaramu memang seperti yang dideskripsikan Jiyeon, bahkan terdengar lebih baik jika mendengarnya langsung."

Baekhyun berusaha mengulum senyumannya agar tidak terlalu lebar. "Sayang Jiyeon dan Sehun tidak bisa datang."

"Ya, mereka harus sekolah," Chanyeol mengerling genit pada Baekhyun, "Tapi setidaknya aku datang, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku justru mengharapkan mereka juga ikut datang, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Mereka bisa melihatmu bernyanyi kapanpun mereka mau. Kau sudah sembuh, ingat?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Um..aku ingin makan strawberry short cake dan strawberry smoothie."

"Dasar maniak strawberry." ledek Chanyeol. Baekhyun cuek saja menanggapinya. "Kau mau cinnamon roll?"

"Cinnamon roll?" Pria pendek itu berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya enak. Baiklah, aku juga mau cinnamon roll."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, kemudian memanggil pelayan. Setelah mereka memesan makanan dan minuman, Chanyeol kembali memakukan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang lagu itu juga kau persembahkan untuk seseorang yang menunjukkan alasanmu untuk hidup, siapa orang itu?"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun sedetik kemudian, senyuman tipis terkembang di sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Hanya seorang sahabat."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun menjawab seperti itu karena ia tidak ingin menyebutkan nama 'sahabat' itu, jadi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham menanggapinya. "Itu lagu yang bagus. Dia pasti suka."

"Ya, kuharap." Baekhyun beralih menatap mata Chanyeol dengan pipi agak memerah. "Apa kau juga menyukai lagu itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Tentu saja. Lagu itu benar-benar mencerminkan dirimu, Baek. Dan aku sangat bangga padamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pipi merona. "Syukurlah."

"Baek?" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol. "Sebelum operasi, kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku setelah kau selesai operasi. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Baekhyun tertegun sesaat. Namun detik berikutnya, ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, menatap lurus manik coklat Chanyeol, kemudian mengucapkan, "Terima kasih karena tidak membuatku menyerah akan hidup. Aku bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu, Yeol."

Dan aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol –tambah Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Ia berencana untuk mengatakannya jika hatinya siap, namun sepertinya bukan hari ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya sempat tertegun karena ucapan pria mungil itu. "Aku juga senang dipertemukan denganmu, cantik~"

BLUSH!

Hell, siapa lagi yang sedang merona hebat selain Byun Baekhyun? Pria cantik itu kini tengah sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik buku menu, meskipun itu sangat terlambat karena Chanyeol sudah melihatnya dengan jelas. Sedangkan si pria tinggi itu berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun benar-benar manis saat sedang merona begitu.

"Maaf, menunggu. Ini pesanan Anda." Seorang pelayan meletakkan makanan dan minuman pesanan BaekYeol di atas meja mereka. "Selamat menikmati~"

Baekhyun menatap makanan dan minuman itu dengan mata berbinar. Hal yang pertama kali Baekhyun lakukan adalah mengambil buah strawberry di atas cake strawberry short cake miliknya, kemudian memakannya. Pria mungil itu terlihat sangat menyukai buah merah itu.

"Kau suka sekali buah merah itu ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti menjawabnya. "Cobalah cinnamon roll-nya. Kudengar ini enak." Baekhyun mengambil cinnamon roll itu dengan garpu setelah memotongnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian memakannya. Mulutnya masih mengunyah kue yang berasal dari Swedia itu saat Chanyeol bertanya padanya, "Enak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Enak~"

"Kau tahu? Dalam bahasa bunga, cinnamon roll artinya cinta."

Baekhyun sontak berhenti mengunyah. Pria tinggi di hadapannya itu beranjak dari duduknya, merogoh sesuatu dari dalam mantelnya, dan bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan cinnamon roll dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah. Alisnya kini bertautan dengan mulut yang menganga. Mendadak ia merasakan firasat aneh. Tepat saat ia ingin bertanya pada pria tinggi itu, Chanyeol menyelanya dengan senyumannya dan aksinya yang mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak ke hadapannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol menarik napas sejenak, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Baekhyun sangat kaget tentu saja. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saking terkejutnya ia.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Baekhyun menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang ternyata memperhatikan acara pelamaran Chanyeol. Wajahnya kini merona hebat. Ia menatap kembali Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu jawabannya dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup. Matanya yang sipit itu perlahan menggenangkan airmata di sudut matanya. Senyuman manis terukir di sudut bibirnya. Pria mungil itu kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Jadi, itu adalah 'iya'?" Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun terkekeh di antara airmatanya yang berjatuhan. "Haruskah kau bertanya?"

Chanyeol bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Senyumannya terkembang begitu lebar saking ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia itu dalam dadanya. Perlahan, tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun seraya membisikkan 'aku mencintaimu' berulang-ulang.

Inilah akhir bahagia seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Akhir bahagia yang akan ia habiskan bersama pria bertelinga lebar yang ia timpa saat hendak bunuh diri. Pria yang membuatnya tak menyerah akan hidupnya –Park Chanyeol.

**THE END**

**Saya senyam-senyum sendiri pas ngetik bagian si Yeol ngelamar Baek, moga gak dikatain gila ya (soalnya saya ngetiknya di kampus). Oke, sesuai keinginan kalian –dan keinginan saya, FF ini happy ending. Dan ini bonus epilog buat readers tercinta, enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

Chanyeol membuka kotak besar berwarna coklat yang baru ia ambil dari dalam gudang rumahnya. Senyuman terkembang di sudut bibirnya saat ia menemukan banyak hal yang mengingatkannya pada kenangan indahnya di masa lalu. Beberapa foto dirinya bersama mendiang 'suami'nya, hadiah yang pernah ia berikan pada mendiang 'suami'nya di ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, dan beberapa puisi konyol dan surat cinta yang pernah Chanyeol kirimkan untuk mendiang 'suami'nya saat mereka masih remaja. Dibukanya salah satu surat cinta itu. Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri membacanya isinya yang terdengar picisan. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tidak percaya dialah si penulis surat cinta itu. Disimpannya kembali surat cinta itu, kemudian berbalik mencari sesuatu yang hendak ia ambil dari kotak kenangan itu. Saat matanya menangkap sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang sedikit kumal –karena sudah disimpan selama bertahun-tahun, matanya langsung berbinar. Diambilnya surat itu dari dalam kotak itu. Senyumannya terkembang sempurna karena telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Maka, ditutupnya kembali kotak itu dan disimpan di tempat semula.

Chanyeol mendekati pria mungil bermata sipit yang sedang menyimpan mawar putih dan kuning di vas bunga. Entah kenapa dari sudut ini, itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kenangan lamanya. Tanpa sadar, senyuman terkembang di sudut bibirnya. Langkahnya kembali ia ambil untuk menghampiri pria mungil yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya itu. Si pria mungil bermata sipit itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol karena terlalu fokus dengan hal yang dilakukannya sekarang. Tanpa memanggil nama pria mungil itu, Chanyeol segera memberikan amplop putih nan kumal itu pada tunangannya. Baekhyun –si pria mungil sekaligus tunangan Chanyeol itu– mengernyit, kemudian menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Surat itu untukmu." Chanyeol seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan dalam benak Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menerima surat yang Chanyeol berikan.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut karena ada seseorang yang mengirimkannya surat di zaman modern seperti ini. Padahal biasanya jika Baekhyun menerima pesan, pasti akan dikirim melalui e-mail atau fax. Ini pertama kalinya ia menerima sebuah surat setelah sekian lama. Saat Baekhyun hendak melihat nama si pengirim, itu tidak tercantum di amplop kumal itu. Hanya ada tulisan 'untuk dia' di depan amplop itu.

"Aku akan mengecek anak-anak di halaman." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun dari surat itu. Ia hanya mengangguk menyahutnya. Setelah pria tinggi itu berlari ke halaman rumahnya, Baekhyun membuka amplop itu dan mengambil secarik kertas di dalamnya.

_**Untuk pria yang suamiku cintai,**_

_**Jika kau sedang membaca ini, maka itu benar. Dia mencintaimu. Karena kalau tidak, di antara semua keraguannya, kau tidak akan membaca surat ini. Dan kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. **_

_**Aku menulis surat ini untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal padamu dan membuatmu berjanji. Berjanji untuk mencintai Chanyeol seperti dia mencintaimu. Berjanji untuk menyayangi Sehun dan Jiyeon seperti mereka menyayangimu. Berjanji untuk berada di samping mereka di saat senang maupun sedih, juga mengajarkan mereka hal yang salah dan yang benar.**_

_**Membayangkanmu, itu memberiku banyak harapan. Harapan bahwa kau bisa membuat Chanyeol merasakan kembali arti cinta. Berharap bahwa kau bisa menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk Sehun setiap malam. Berharap bahwa kau ada disana untuk membantu Jiyeon di hari pernikahannya kelak. Dan berharap aku ada disana untuk bertemu denganmu, melihatmu tertawa bersama keluargaku. Karena saat kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya aku sudah tiada dan mereka menjadi keluargamu.**_

_**Namun di atas itu semua, aku bahagia Chanyeol menemukanmu.**_

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam amplop itu. Itu sebuah foto seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar bersama Sehun dan Jiyeon. Mata rusanya yang cantik itu melengkung –seperti ikut tertawa– dan bersinar dengan cantiknya. Itu foto Luhan.

Dan detik itupun Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Dia sadar bahwa sosok yang selama ini Luhan cari adalah sosok 'Appa' untuk Jiyeon dan Sehun, juga sosok 'yang dicintai Chanyeol'.

Dan 'sosok' itu adalah dirinya.

Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya. Ia memeluk foto dan surat itu sambil terisak.

Seaneh apapun cinta sejati yang kau miliki atau seaneh apapun keluarga dan sahabat yang kau miliki, mereka tetap memiliki arti yang berarti di hatimu. Meski terkadang seseorang yang berharga itu kerap tak kau sadari kehadirannya di hatimu –dan saat itu terjadi, maka tutuplah matamu dan lihatlah sinarnya dalam kegelapan. Sehingga saat kau membuka matamu, kau bisa melihatnya lebih jelas –orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu itu. Karena memiliki seseorang yang berharga dalam hidup kita adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup ini. Karena memiliki seseorang yang lebih berharga dari diri kita sendiri, tujuan hidupmu akan bertambah. Karena demi seseorang yang berharga itulah, keinginanmu untuk hidup bersamanya di dunia ini semakin besar.

"_**Meski perpaduan warnanya aneh, tapi seaneh apapun orang menyebutnya, keindahan dari arti mawar-mawar itu tak'kan berubah. Dan menurutku, itu sangat indah." –Xi Luhan.**_

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Surat Luhan di atas saya adaptasi dari film yang menjadi inspirasi FF ini. Oh ya, lagu yang dinyanyiin Baek itu pura-puranya ciptaan dia ya. Dan yang terakhir itu adalah quote saya, bukan Luhan Oppa, ahahaha! Curhat dikit, quote itu sebenarnya dari pemikiran saya aja. Saya selalu berpikir perpaduan warna kuning dan putih itu aneh, tapi saya suka banget sama mawar putih dan kuning (dan mawar hitam), apalagi pas baca arti dari mawar putih dan kuning itu. Dan menurut saya, itu memang indah *mendadak melankolis***

**Oh ya, gimana endingnya? Puas? Hopefully. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, kilk fav &amp; follow FF ini. Saya hargai usaha kalian dan saya gak akan bosen-bosennya untuk mengatakan semoga kalian gak bosen baca FF abal saya. Thanks a lot, guys *peluk semua readers*. Kalian selalu membuat saya bersemangat buat lanjutin semua FF abal saya. Last but not least, jangan bosen buat baca dan review FF saya yang lainnya ya~ #bow**


End file.
